All You Need Is Love
by OoxX-Troyella-XxoO
Summary: Its funny how the life you thought was so amazing turns out to be nothing like it seems. Now you're basically stuck with that life and to make it worst the person that you love is gone...but what hapens when he walks back into your life? Troyella!
1. Preview

**Disclaimer: **Do you think I really have enough money to own HSM? Well I don't. I do own any characters, or places that I made up.

* * *

Have you ever felt like you were bron into the wrong place? Like everything around you is just too slow and boring? I have, my name is Gabriella Montez, I'm 15 and the place I'm talking about is here. 

Albuquerque, New Mexico the place I've called home ever since I was born. Its a little town in the middle of nowhere...well not really but its just so boring here. Everyone knows everyone and the moment something happens its all over the town. Many people even Sharpay say that I'm too big for this town and I kind of agree. My dream is to become a superstar, a Brittney Spears without the trainwreck life...yeah crazy dreams for a small town girl right? I guess, but hey take the words from one of my favorite songs 'Drive',

_I don't wanna spend too much time in thought  
I don't intend to play it safe  
I've gotta move to find my place  
I wasn't born for small talk crowds  
I know what I want and its not in this town_

And its true I do know what I want and I'm not afraid to show either. Ya see I'm not the shy girl who sings in the shower then go out in public and act like I would never sing if you paid me. One day I'm gonna be on the Grammy stage singing for the biggest stars in the entertainment industry. But that probably won't happen since I feel like I've stuck in this town forever.

"Hey Elle(pronounced Ell)" My best friend since kindergarten greeted me as he came though my balcony door, keep this between you and me but I'm also in love with him...he just doesn't and won't ever know.

"Troy, you've known me since forever and you know we have a front door since forever too."

"Yeah but what fun would that be? Besides I've been climbing that tree since I was ten." He said flopping down on my bed.

"And one of these days you're gonna fall and never climb it again." I said laying back and reasting my head on his chest, yeah we act like a couple...I hear that all the time.

"So missy miss, whats on the agenda for tonight? Movies?" Troy asked.

"Of course not, tonight's Sunday night but not just any Sunday, we're watching the Grammys!"

"How could I forget you've been talking about for weeks, I can't wait" Troy said with a hint of sarcastism.

"Oh whatever you know you like watching it"

"Whatever, its not on for a couple hours so what do you wanna do till then?" Troy asked.

"I don't know I was gonna take a nap before you broke into my bedroom" I said.

"Well then who's stopping you" Troy said pulling me into his arms and burrying his head in my hair.

"I'm kinda of tired too" He said, I didn't respond just smiled and closed my eyes, I love taking naps.

**That was then, and this is now.**

"And the winner for Album of the year is...Gabriella!!" 23-year old Gabriella got up from her seat while the room applauded, she walked up onto the Grammy stage in her gorgeous Valentino gown and Louis Vuitton heels.

"Wow! Thank you so much to anyone who had to do anything with this album, most of all to my mom and god, and of course all my fans you guys are amazing. Its seems like yesterday I was laying on my couch watching the Grammys an now I'm accepting my 5th one, its surreal so thank you so so much!" Gabriella said excitedly before giving a little wave and wlaking back stage.

When she was 17 she decided to take a risk and got her mom's permission before driving to one of the American Idol auditions taking place in New Mexico, and with that her life changed. Gabriella's career took off and now she's a very well respected award winning artists. The small town girl from Abluquerque achieved her dream and was now living the 'fab' life. But with fame and fortune she lost something or someone very close and important to her, Troy Bolton. After her career started taking off they didn't talk as much and soon he went off to college and they stopped talking altogether. Actually, Gabriella didn't keep in touch with anyone, not Taylor, Sharpay, Chad, Zeke, Kelsi, Jason or Ryan.

**Becareful what you wish for cause things aren't as they seem.**

**

* * *

**

Ok so that was trailer-ish...anyways I know like all my stories are about famous people but I guess thats just a phase right now, well review and tell me if oyu think I should continue, tell the truth.


	2. Once in a lifetime

**DISCLAIMER: **Do you think I really have enough money to own HSM? Well I don't own anything except any characters, or places that I made up.

* * *

"Gabriella!!" 

"Miss Montez!!"

"Look this way!"

"One smile please"

"Come one flash us a smile!!"

Gabriella ignored the 'demands' of the flashing paparrazzi and got in her amazingly gorgeous and expensive silver Mercedes SLR Mclaren that was worth $400,000. She always though it waould be cool to have your pictures on the cover of tabloids, but now that it was happening well miss Montez certainly doesn't think that anymore. Actually Gabriella hates the paparazzi and never smiled for them but that made them want more pictures and make up more rumors.

Gabriella pulled into the front gates of her 90210 home and park her car. The house was amazing and anyone would want to have one like it. The outside alone was worth $190,000 for the flowers, greenery, gorgeous in-ground pool and hottub, perfectly mowed grass, and pool house. The inside of the mansion was even better with 5 bedrooms, 6 baths, huge eat in kitchen, dining room, two living rooms, entertainment room, movie theater, recording studio, bunch of other useless rooms and a room where all of Gabriella's accomplishments, everything from platinum plagues for her album, surfboards from the teenchoice awards to her most prized awards the five Grammys.

Gabriella too k shopping bags up to her walk in closet passing the accomplishment room, she remembered when wininng the East High talent show as a freshman was a huge deal, now that seemed like nothing.

After putting her stuff away Gabriella went downstairs and plopped down on the coach turning on the TV to see what was going on with Troy. Sure they hadn't spoken since forever but she sitll knew sutff about his life or atleast what the media said. Troy Bolton, the basketball king, destined for the NBA became a movie star(think of him like Brad Pitt), yep thats right you didn't read it wrong a movie star and a very successful one at that.

* * *

"Hi Gabriella" Stacy greeted as Gabriella walked into her office. 

"Hey Stacy whats up?" Gabi asked her manager/publicist, Stacy had worked with Gabriella ever since she came into the industry.

"Well besides the usual rumors and tabloids, you single 'Umbrella' is still on top of the charts after 5 weeks, and yesterday the director and writers of a new film called Titanic(pretend its not made yet) sent you a script. Its expected to be an Oscar winning and very sucessful film, they already have the rest of the cast, all they need is the female lead and instead of the typical Oscar winning actress who's done tons of film they wanted someone fresh and you were first on their list." Stacy said, Gabriella was pretty shocked that they would ask her.

"But I'm a singer not an actress, I can't act"

"Oh please Gabriella I've seen the tapes of your high school plays your great. This film will do tons for you career, actually the people involved are very well known, the director is James Cameron and the male lead is Troy Bolton, he's ver-

"Troy Bolton?" Gabriella asked in disbelief.

"Yes, and he's the it actor right now the film will only do your career good." Stacey said.

"I don't know Stac, I mean I'll be busy with my album and acting just isn't really my thing right now" Gabriella lied, tif Troy wasn't in the movie she would've said yes to it right away.

"Well here's the script you can read it over, sleep on it." Stacy said handing Gabriella the script.

"Ok I'll give you call later about it" Gabriella said starting to get up.

"K, bye Gabriella"

"Bye Stacy."

---

Gabriella laid on her california king sized bed looking at the cast of Titanic. There were some big names some little ones but the biggest name in her mind was Troy's. After not talking to him for years she couldn't just show up and play his female lead the girl that his character would romanticly get involved with. After re-reading the cast she look at the plot outline and promised herself if it sounded good and was good for her career she would do it.

"...hey Stacy? Its Gabriella, I'll be in it if they want me...ok bye"

**

* * *

**

_**Exclusive: All Aboard!!**_

_The cast for the highly anticipated 'Titanic' is finally complete. The movie is written and will be directed by director James Cameron who has many other hits under his belt. As for the script not much is known except for the obvious that the ship RMS Titanic will have something to do with the story, we aslo know the two leads will be forbidden lovers. The lead male playing Jack will be an actress many refer too as the new Brad Pitt, Troy Bolton. 24 year-old Bolton has done everything from a musical to thrillers, many say 'Titanic' may be his biggest hit yet if all goes well. The final memeber of the cast who will be palying Bolton's leading lady on the other hand has no movies under her belt but she does have Grammys. Yesterday the news broke that the 5-Grammy winner, 23-year old Gabriella Montez has signed on. To many's surprise miss Montez was the first choice for the role because of her freshness to the acting biz. With a hot duo like those two as leads how could this movie fail?_

"Its now or never" Gabriella whispered to herself as her private plane landed in New York where she was going to meet the cast and director and stay their for a week to learn her lines before actually shooting. She walked toward a man holding a sign with 'Montez' on it after grabbing her luggage.

"Hi, I'm Gabriella Montez" She introduced herself.

"Very nice to meet you miss Montez, I'm Jaques. I'll put your luggage in trunk" He siad opening the door for her before grabbing her luggage. Jaques drove Gabriella to the Trump hotel.

---

"Its just Troy" Gabriella told herself before entering the hotel ballroom.

"Finally! The Superstar herself!!" A guy said who Gabriella recognized to be the directed said loudly, causing alot of people's eyes to glance toward her and a pair in particular that Gabriella ignored.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Cameron" Gabriella said shaking his hand.

"Oh call me James Mr. Cameron's my dad" He said Gabriella laughed.

"Gabriella, but you cna call me anyhting I guess."

"Its nice to finally meet the leading lady fro my film now lets me introduce you everyone else. He lead Gabriella around the room where people were talking to each other, all seemed happy to meet Gabriella.

"Finally, Gabriella meet Troy Bolton" Troy turned around as he heard his name being said, blue met brown and they stared for a moment before quickly looking toward the ground.

"Troy meet Gabriella Montez" James said.

"Gabriellla, nice to uh meet you" Troy siad holding out his hand.

"You too" They shook hands.

"I'll leave you two to get to know each other better" James said before walking away.

"So...how have you been?" Gabriell asked breaking the silence, not looking at Troy.

"Pretty good, you?"

"Same...so movie star huh?" Gabriella ask finally looking at Troy, was it possible for his eyes to get more blue?

"Yeah its pretty cool, looks like you achieved you dream, people are watching you win Grammys and perform on tours now." Troy said.

**Every once in a life time, you may just get a second chance.**

**

* * *

**

Review please, the stories a lil bit boring right now but it'll get better. 


	3. While shooting

**DISCLAIMER: **Do you think I really have enough money to own HSM? Well I don't own anything except any characters, or places that I made up.

* * *

"And now please welcome to LIVE, one of the hottest singers out their right now, Gabriella Montez!!" Kelly Ripa said, and Umbrella played and Gabriella walked out. 

"Welcome Gabriella" Regis said as Gabriella gave both a hug.

"Thanks for having me." Gabriella said taking a seat in the chair.

"Our pleasure you look great by the way doesn't she Regis?"

"Yes she does. Now Gabriella you're album The Life is doing great on the charts but are the reports true? Are you going from music to starring in a movie?" Regis asked.

"Yeah they're true, I'm actually gonna be in 'Titanic'" Gabriella said.

"Wow thats expected to be a very big hit when it comes out what character are you playing?" Kelly asked.

"I'm gonna be playing Rose, opposite Troy Bolton's character Jack." Gabriella answered.

"Troy Bolton that hot hot hottie actor?" Regis said in a girly voice, Gabriella laughed.

"Yeah"

"Can you tell us what the plot of the story is?" Kelly asked.

"Well we haven't even started shooting yet so I can't really tell you much. But its gonna be great becuase at first when I got the offer I was thinking I'm a singer not actress, but once I read the script wow it won me over." Gabriella said.

"When does the filming start for the movie?" Regis asked.

"Um for certain parts of it in a week but for my scenes I don't start until three more weeks." Gabriella said.

"Well Gabriella thank you for coming today, good luck with the movie and 'The Life' is ins stores now."

* * *

BRR BRR BRR BRR 

Gabriella picked up her vibrating phone, not caring to look at the ID.

"Hello...hey Troy, whats up?...I don't know, I mean I'm kind of busy...ok fine, bye"

---

"So how are you liking New York?" Troy asked as him and Gabriella walked through snowy central park both holding a cup of hot chocolate.

"Its deffinately different then LA, I've been here before but never in the winter, not really used to the cold I guess." Gabriella said.

"I come here every winter actually I have a Condo here, there's nothing like Christmas in New York."

"So Mr. Bigshot actor, what happened to basketball?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't really know, I guess I just got more interested in acting and here I am getting chased around by paprazzi everywhere I go." Troy said, Gabriella smiled at him.

"Comes with the territory I guess." Gabriella said shrugging her shoulders.

"Its good to see you again" Troy said, even though they had met back week ago.

"Yeah, you too. So who's the lucky girl that has Troy Bolton's heart?" Gabriella asked nudging him.

"No girl for me, what about you miss tabloid queen?" Troy asked.

"Nobody for me, I tried dating but it never worked out because just about everyguy thought I worked way too much or they jsut wanted my money or be known as Gabriella Montez's boyfriend" Gabi said, _'I wouldn't mind being known as that'_ Troy thought.

"Well now you have me an djust call when some guy tries to break with you." Troy said.

"Haha, I'll deffinately give you a call." Gabriella said.

"I'll be waiting" Troy said putting an arm around her shoulder.

* * *

"Great job Gabriella, if the singing thing gets boring you deffinately have a career as an actress." the director said as they finished shooting for the day. Who knew a movie that would only be a few hours long took forever to make everything perfect. 

"Thanks James" Gabriella said before walking back to her trailer, they had a couple more scenes the next day befoer going out to sea to shoot some other scenes. Gabriella was not looking foward to tomorrow, the movie wasn't shot in order so tomorrow was gonna be some...ntimate stuff between Troy and Gabriella's characters. Of course she was nervous I mean how would you feel if you were laying in fornt of your secret love naked while the cameras were rolling?

---

"Ok Gabriella change of plan, we're gonna shot the very intimate scenes with your and Troy toward the end of shooting so you two won't be awkward so now we're gonna go out to seas and shoot the scenes on the out side of the ship."

* * *

It was a dark and cold winter night, the filming had just wrapped. The producers and directors of the film wanted the movie to live up to the hype and to make it more realistic instead of just a set built on land, alot of the scenes were shot on a smaller ship that was built to look like the real thing and they were out at seas but not too far out. 

Troy walked out onto the deck he couldn't really sleep, a familar brunette that was on his mind ever since they met again two months(filming will take six months) back was sitting on one of the chairs writting something. He walked over and took a seat beside her.

"Hey"

"Oh, hey Troy." Gabriella said erasing something then writing something else in place of it.

"So how do you like the movie star life?" Troy asked, Gabriella luaghed and closed her notebook.

"Movie star? Its my first film, I'm not a movie star" Gabriella said.

"Yet, you're not a movie star yet but after this film you'll be Gabriella Montez the famous actress who got to have the super hot Troy Bolton as her leading man in the mega hit 'Titanic' dun dun dun!!" Troy said dramatically, Gabriella giggled.

"You are such a dork"

"That why you love me" They both realized what he had said and blushed. "I mean ah as a fr-

"Your right I do love you, you're still my best friend after all these years" Gabriella said.

"Well I'm honored to be a friend of the famous Gabriella" Troy said Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"You should be Mr. Bolton" Gabriella joked.

* * *

_(Close to the end of scene where Rose almost jumps off ship)_

"HELP! HELP!" Gabriella/Rose yelled, it was once again a night scene meaning it was very cold but safer then it would look on film since there was a boat under Gabriella just incase she did fall.

"I've got you. I won't let go." Troy/Jack holds her hand with all his strength, bracing himself on the railing with his other hand. Gabriella/Rose tries to get some kind of foothold on the smooth hull. Jack tries to lift her bodily over the railing. She can't get any footing in her dress and evening shoes, and she slips back. Gabriella/Rose SCREAMS again.

Troy/Jack, awkwardly clutching Gabriella/Rose by whatever he can get a grip on as she flails, gets her over the railing. They fall together onto the deck in a tangled heap, spinning in such a way that Jack winds up slightly on top of her.

"AND CUT!!" The Director yelled, but the two young star didn't seem to hear him and just laid there staring at each other Troy still partly on top of Gabriella. Everyone else on the set just got quiet and looked at the two who were lost in their own world. Troy finally realized what was happening and jumped off Gabriella, holding a hand out to pull her up, both blushing.

"Ok Romeo and Juliet we still have the rest of the scene to finish although it may not have you two that close I think it'll have to do" The director said the two blushed harder looking at the ground, then filmed the rest of of the scene.

---

After finishing for the night everyone went back to their rooms on the ship, Gabriella took out her guitar and notebook and sat on her bed starting on the song she had been working on for the past couple days.

_"Where 39 meets 50  
There's a simple little town  
Lived there since I was really young  
Knew it up and down  
On any given Friday night  
We'd drive around for miles  
Not caring we were going  
But laugin' all the while  
With as many friends as I could pack  
In my mama's Ford  
But I ain't in Albuquerque anymore_

_My mansion in California  
Holds more people than our town  
And the car I drove to dinner  
Was worth more than a house  
I'd rather be back with friends in highschool  
Than have these fakes everywhere  
But I ain't in Albuquerque anymore_

_I'm in a world so wide  
It makes me feel small sometimes  
I miss the big blue sky  
Just hate the big bright ligths_

_In a world of long red carpets  
The bright lights of Hollywood  
All the paparazzi flashin'  
Can make a girl feel pretty good  
You can get anything you want here  
Except a Walmart store  
But I ain't in Albuquerque anymore_

_I'm in a world so wide,  
It makes me feel small sometimes,  
I miss the big blue skies,  
Just hate the big bright lights._

_Where the Wildcats beat Westhigh Knights  
Old settler's day and the summer fair  
After prom down at the bowlin' lanes  
Playing b-ball in the friend's backyard  
I ain't in Albuquerque anymore._

_I'm in a world so wide,  
It makes me feel small sometimes,  
I miss the big blue skies,  
Just hate thes big bright ligths,  
But I ain't in Albuquerque,  
No I ain't in Albuquerque,  
Oh, there's nothing like New Mexico._

_Where 39 meets 50,  
There's a simple little town."_

"Bravo. pr in miss Darbus' words brava" Gabriella turned toward her door and saw Troy standing there.

"Troy what are you doing? Shouldn't you be asleep, we have a long day tomorrow" Gabriella said, Troy knew what she was talking about and both were extremely nervous.

"You nervous?" Troy asked sitting on her bed.

"Yeah, its not everyday I have to lay infront of not only my bestfriend but a crew of people with cameras naked." Gabriella said.

"then there's the other scene" Troy said referring to the scene in the boiler room they also had to shoot on the same day.

"Troy promise me something?" Gabriella asked.

"Anything"

"After tomorrow thing won't get awkward." Gabriella said.

"Promise"

* * *

**_Review please, this chapter's a little bit everywhere, do you guys think I'm moving too fast?_**


	4. Keep her

**Disclaimer: **Do you think I really have enough money to own HSM? Well I don't. I do own any characters, or places that I made up.

* * *

Gabriella walked onto set wearing a robe with nothing but a kimono. 

"Ready for the big scenes Gabriella?" The director asked.

"Uh...I guess" Gabriella said nervously looking at the set, they were back on land instead of shooting on a boat.

"Don't worry, there will only be two cameras and very little people on set, and I'll have two ladies working the cameras, and the only man in the room will be Troy since I'll have amother lady direct this scene"

"Thanks Mr. Cam- I mean James"

"But were about to start soon so get ready." James said, walking away to go talk to other people on set.

"Hey Elle" Troy said coming up.

"Hey" Gabriella said still extremely nervous.

"It'll be fine" Troy said.

"Ok places people!" A lady came in saying as everyone got into place to shot the scene.

**(in scene)**

Troy/Jack sets up his sketchbook and drawing materials on the marble desk

"Will this light do? Don't artists need good light?" Gabriella/Rose asked.

"Zat is true, I am not used to working in such 'orreeble conditions." Troy/Jack said in a very bad french accent that would've had Gabriella laughing if she wasn't way over nervous.

"Hey... Monet!" Troy/Jack said he crouches next to the paintings stacked against the wall.

"Isn't he great... the use of color? I saw him once... through a hole in this garden fence in Giverny." Troy/Jack said, while Gabriella/Rose goes to the safe and starts working the combination.

"Cal insist on lugging this thing everywhere." Gabriella/Rose said

"Should I be expecting him anytime soon?" Troy/Jack asked with a worried expression.

"Not as long as the cigars and brandy hold out."

CLUNK! She unlocks the safe. Glancing up, she meets his eyes in the mirror behind the safe. She opens it and removes the necklace, then holds it out to Troy/Jack who takes it nervously.

"What is it? A sapphire?" Troy/Jack asked looking at the 20 million dollar prop designed by Harry Winston just for the movie.

"A diamond. A very rare diamond, called the Heart of the Ocean." Gabriella/Rose answered, while Troy/Jack looks at the necklace that he could never afford.

"I want you to draw me like your French girl. Wearing this." Gabriella said nervously but didn't show it, she smiled at him, "Wearing _only_ this."

He looks up at her, surprised.

"And cut!!" The substitute director yelled, "Great job guys, now places everyone we have to finish the rest of the scene."

**(back to scene)**

Gabriella/Rose takes the butterflyclip out of her hair. She shakes her head and her hair falls free around her shoulders. Troy/Jack is laying out his pencils like surgical tools. His sketchbook is open and ready. He looks up as she comes into the room, wearing a silk kimono.

"The last thing I need is another picture of me looking like a china doll. As a paying customer, I expect to get what I want." Gabriella/Troy said handing him a dime and steps back taking a deep breath before parting the kimono. The gorgeous necklace laying on her bare chest, her heart pounding as she slowly lowers the robe.

She hands him a dime and steps back, parting the kimono. The blue stone lies on her creamy breast. Her heart is pounding as she slowly lowers the robe.

Troy/Jack looks so stricken, it is almost comical as the kimono drops to the floor.

"Tell me when it looks right to you." Gabriella/Rose said she was past the point of nervous but didn't show it.

"Uh... just bend your left leg a little and... and lower your head. Eyes to me. That's it." Troy/Jack said nervously and starts to sketch, he drops his pencil and Gabriella/Rose stifles a laugh.

"I believe you are blushing, Mr. Big Artiste. I can't imagine Monsieur Monet blushing." Gabriella said.

"He does landscapes." Troy said sweating, _'and not his best friend who he's totally in love with'_ Troy thought to himself.

"And cut!! Amazing you two I could feel teh scene coming alive" The director siad as Gabriella quickly slipped on her kimono as the other people were allowed back on set.

"15 mintue break before we film the next scene" James said loudly so everyone could see him. Gabriella went into wardrobe and changed into something else.

* * *

"You dork!" Gabriella said pushing Troy off her bed after she had came into her room and Troy popped up form under the covers scaring her half to death, it had been a few days since the 'love' scene, thing weren't too awkward between them. 

"But I'll always be your dork" Troy said in a little kid voice getting off the floor and sitting back on her bed.

"Whatever dork, I gotta get to bed you know we have the big sinking scene tomorrow" Gabriella said yawning.

"I'm gonna go to bed too" He said getting into bed next to her.

"You know that you have a room too right?"

"Yeah but this is better" He said.

"Goodnight dork" Gabriella said, as Troy placed an arm aorund her and pulled her closer, it was natural for them and nothing was wrong with friends sleeping like that, oh wait there was something wrong they were friends who were in love with each other!!

---

(In middle of scene)

Gabriella/Rose was currently laying on a door in the Atlantic and what looked like miles and miled away from shore but they were only a few feet away. Troy/Jack was floating in teh water his hands on the door both were very cold even though they had only been in the water for 5 to 10 minutes. There were little boats with camera men right next to them ready to film

"Its getting quiet" Gabriella/Rose said, her body shiverign and wet, the scene looked very realistic.

"Just a few more minutes. It'll take them a while to get the boats organized" Troy/Jack said, Gabriella/Rose didn't move, she just stared out into space.

"I don't know about you, but I intend to write a strongly worded letter to the White Star Line about all this." Troy/Jack said trying to take her mind off the situation they were in, Gabriella/Rose let out a dry laugh that almost her her since her throat were so dry, she looked in his eyes.

"I love you Tr-Jack" Gabriella quickly covered but it didn't go unnoticed by Troy or the rest of the crew.

"Cut!! re-do the scene starting form I love you _Jack_" The director said emphasising on Jack but he couldn't help but smirk, his two young leads were falling in love.

"Sorry" Gabriella said.

"And action!!"

Gabriella looked into Troy's eyes again they seemed to melt her even more.

"I love you Jack" Gabriella said weakly, Troy moved in the water and grabbed her hands.

"No...don't say your good-byes, Rose. Don't you give up. Don't do it" Troy/Jack said.

"I'm so cold." Gabriella whispered but you could hear her since there was a water proof mic hidden in her dress.

"You're going to get out of this... you're going to go on and you're going to make babies and watch them grow and you're going to die an old lady, warm in your bed. Not here. Not this night. Do you understand me?" Troy/Jack asked, looking at her and holding her hands close to his body.

"I can't feel my body" Gabriella/Rose said, a little bit was ture sicne she was pretty cold.

"Rose, listen to me. Listen. Winning that ticket was the best thing that ever happened to me," Troy said in a hoarsh voice, pausing for effect, "It brought me to you. And I'm thankful, Rose. I'm thankful" His voice now trembling showing the cold was taking its effect, but his eyes remained looking into hers.

"You must do me this honor... promise me you will survive... that you will never give up... no matter what happens... no matter how hopeless...promise me now, and never let go of that promise." Troy/Jack said.

"I promise" Gabriella/Rose said moving her eyes from his but he moved her chin so she was looking at him again.

"Never let go" He said once again.

"I promise. I will never let go, Jack. I'll never let go" She said gripping his hands and they laid the heads together, the two stayed that way and the door drifted for another minute for effect.

"And cut!! Wonderful!! You two can warm up for a little bit while we shoot the life boat search" The director said as Troy got into a little boat ready and waiting helping Gabriella into it as well. Tehy sat close to each other under a think blanket watching the next scene get started.

"I feel like I was on the ship" Gabriella whispered.

"I know wha tyou mean its kind of creepy though, I mean these people are made out of plastic but they seem so real" Troy said.

"Yeah, its so sad that people did die" Gabriella said leaning her head on his shoulder as they continued to watch the other actors play out their scene rowing the life boats looking for people. After a very quick break Gabriella did her final scene with Troy before they moved to a ship that was built to look like the Carpathia to film the last couple scenes, Troy was done since his character died so he jsut sat back and wathced Gabriella and the other actors. They filmed the scene on the Carpathia which Troy could see in Gabriella's eye she was really into it and knew she felt bad for the people that died in the actually sinking.

"Ok Gabriella just two more scenes! You ready?" The Director asked once they were back on land.

"Yep" Gabriella replied takign her place it was a very quick scene.

"Ok! Action!"

A immigration officer came up to Gabriella/Rose, "Name?" He asked.

"Rose, Rose Dawson" Gabriella/Rose asnwered not looking at him, 'Gabriella, Gabriella Bolton' she thought, smiling on the inside to how fabulous the name sounded.

---

"Ok guy its all coming to an end our final scene to shoot" James said they were all back in New York City using the ball room of the trump to shoot the 'wedding' scene. Everyone from the movie was gathered in the ballroom and besides the diretor and camera crew they were all dressed up in tuxes and gowns, Troy was at the top of the staircase dressed in his regular Jack clothes waiting for Gabriella to make her entrance. She was dress in a white gown, it was their 'wedding'.

Slowly Gabriella walked into the room slowly up the steps as Troy turned around and held his hand out and held it till she got on the same step. Troy couldn't help but just stare at her.

"And cut!!" The director yelled, "Ok here's the money scene...Bolton! Pay attention to what I'm saying and stop staring at miss Montez" He said Troy's eyes fell on the ground as they both blushed hard.

"Anyways kiss each other liek the other's aobut to die, ready? 3..2..1 Action!!" The cameras started rolling again, Troy and Gabriella leaned in and started basically making out, sure they had already doen the other kisses in the movie but this was the best one yet. Troy's arm was aorund her waist and the other behind her head while Gabriella's arms were aorund his shoulders.

"And cut!!...Great job, oh and Bolton wipe the lipstick off you yourself." The director said.

---

"Well its was wonderful meeting you two, I'll see you guys again at the premiere" James said giving Gabriella a hug.

"Keep her" He whipered to Troy when he was giving him a manly hug.

* * *

"Well...this is it." Gabriella said she had stayed a day after shooting wrapped in New York but now had to leave.

"Yeah, but we'll see each other again, you live in LA I live in LA." Troy said.

"But promise to call?" Gabriella said he nodded and wrapped her in a long hug burrying his nose in her hair.

"I'll miss you Elle"

"I'll miss you too." They stayed like that for a little bit before Gabriella pulled away.

"Well we'd better go before we miss our flight." Gabriella was flying bakc to LA to take a week break before starting on her album again while Troy was flying to Australia then Europe to promote another film he had out.

* * *

_**Don't worry they'll meet again. BTW their not dating yet just really really close. Review please!!!!**_


	5. Alcohol

**DISCLAIMER: **Do you think I really have enough money to own HSM? Well I don't own anything except any characters, or places that I made up.

* * *

"Finally" Gabriella said flopping down on her couch not even bothering to go upstairs to lay down. She had just finished a day filled with recording, being chased by paparazzi, doing rumor control with her publicist, photoshoots for a couple of her endorsement deals, and she only stopped once to take a lunch break. She always thought the celeb life would amazing and have people do stuff for you but boy was she dead wrong. 

BRR BRR BRR BRR

"What!?" Gabriella snapped to the other person that was calling not knowing or really caring who it was.

"Woah looks like someone's in a bad mood" She smiled once she realized who was on the other line.

"Sorry Troy, I'm just tired." Gabriella said.

"Long day?" He asked.

"Extremely. How's Europe?" She asked.

"Its ok I guess, so what have you been doing without me?" Troy asked.

"Nothing you'd miss. Nothing but recording, rumor control, recording and more rumor control."

"Sounds fun." Troy said sarcastically.

"Oh yeha boatloads. When are you gonna come back and save me from this terrible thing I call life?"

"2 days."

"Really!? I though you had 2 more weeks?" Gabriella asked.

"I couldn't help but ask for time off because I miss my best friend oh so much" Troy said Gabriella sighed, "You ok Elle?"

"Huh yeah, I'm fine" Gabriella siad, all that she would ever be was a friend to him.

"Well I just called to see wahts up. I'm see you soon k?"

"Yeah, bye Troy."

"Bye Elle" Troy said "I love you" he said into the phone thinking she had already hung up. Gabriella snapped up form her couch and looked at her iphone, seeing Troy had already hung up. Did he really say that? Or was she was dreaming...yeah thats it she was dreaming or hearing thigns...right?

* * *

DING DONG 

"Troy!!" Gabriella exclaimed once she oepend her front door, she immediately gave him a big hug.

"I should come back again, just to get another hug like that" Troy said.

"Sorry but only one of those a day." Gabriella said.

"Wow nice place" Troy said looking around.

"I guess, would you like a tour Mr. Bolton?"

"Yes I do Miss Montez.

---

"And finally the garage" Gabriella said.

"Woah how much do you make again?" Troy asked, Gabriella had two BMWs, the Mercedes Mclaren, and a Range Rover.

"Oh don't act like you're amazed, I've heard that a certain Mr. Bolton has a car for everyday of the week."

"Guilty" Troy said.

"What do you wanna do?" Gabriella asked as they walked back into her mansion.

"How bout a swim? I have trunks in my car" Troy said.

"Sure, let me go change you can head out if you finish first." Gabriella said before heading upstairs. After looking thought her vast collection of bikinis she picked a very simple black halter one. Wrapping a towel around her waist and grabbing a spare one for Troy she headed downstairs and outside to her pool. Troy was already out there and she noticed he looked really hot, his body tan and the eight pack made him look even better.

"Checking me out Montez?" Troy asked.

"Oh yeah, checking me out Bolton?" Gabriella asked throwing him a towel, and pulling hers off.

"Of course." troy said they both thought the other was joking but they were wrong both were checking the other out.

"Come one Elle time to get in the water" Tory siad not even letting her say anyhting before picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Troy Alexander Bolton!!! Put me down now!!" Gabriella demanded.

"As you wish princess." Troy said throwing her into the pool.

"I hate you" Gabriella siad once she came up her arms crossed at her chest.

"I love you too bestie" Troy said before jumping in.

"You lame-o" She said splashing him, they started swimming around chaign and splashing each other like little kids.

"Let me go!!!" Gabriella said, Troy had her by the waist and her legs was swinging accidently kicking him in that place where the birds don't sing.

"Uh!" Troy groaned letting go of her.

"OMG! Troy I am sssoooo sorry!!" Gabriella said coming over.

"Its fine, but to make it up how bout dinner tomorrow night?" Troy asked hiding his nervousness.

"Hmm, go to dinner with America's hottest bachelor and have every woman in America hate me? Sure, I'd love too."

* * *

"What to wear, what wear" Gabriella said looking though her humongeous closet. She turned her closet up, down and all the way around before picking out a strapless short red dress that showed off her naturally tan legs but not too short that she looked innapropriate. To go with the dress she chose red Dior heels with diamond embelishment. After laying out her clothes she went into her bathroom to take a quick shower befoer getting dress and starting on her hair. She decided to leave her hair down but straightened instead of curled and to finish everything off simple stud diamond earrings and a very special necklace, it was gorgeous pink diamond 'G' that Troy had gotten her for her 16th birthday. 

DING DONG

"Right on time" Gabriella said after glancing at the clock, she walked downstairs to open the door. Troy was standing there wearing dark wash jeans with a light blue shirt that brougth out his eyes, the sleeves were rolled up 3/4 the way, in other words he looked very handsome.

"For you" He said holding out a thornless(meaning love at first sight) yellow rose with red tip(meaning friendship and falling in love).

"Aww thank you" Gabriella said smelling the rose, she knew wha tthe color meant but convinced herself Troy didn't and it was just random choice.

"Ready to go?" Troy asked, she nodded and followed him to his car.

"You look beautiful by the way" Troy commented once they were in the car.

"You look pretty handsome yourself, so where are we going?" Gabriella asked.

"To a little Italian plae since its your favorite food."

"You still remember?"

"Of course" Troy said giving her his charming smile.

---

"Crap, Elle I'm sorry, I didn't think there'd be that many here." Troy said as he approched the resturant they could see the paparazzi flashes.

"Its fine we'll just walk through em, I do every stinken day" Gabriella said, Tory chuckled and nodded as his car came to a stop immediately they were surrounded by flashes.

"Stay in here" Troy said before getting out, which made wuestions start flying, Troy walked over to Gabriella's side opening the door for her.

"Gabriella!! Troy!!"

"Look this way!!"

"Are you dating!"

"Smile!!!!!"

"Look this way please!?"

"Is this Troyella now!"

"WAOH!!!" Gabriella cried one of the paparazzi had pushed his way up trying to get closer but pushed another guy who fell into Gabriella pushing her kinda hard too and she went flying but Troy caught her just in time and he was pissed.

"What the hell's your problem!?" Troy snapped, once Gabriella was on her feet again.

"Alright you guys need to move back and give these two some room. Mr. Bolton, miss Montez I'm am so sorry about this, please follow me" The manger said leading Troy and Gabriella inside. They were lead to a private booth in the back.

"Are you ok?" Troy asked once they had placed their order.

"Yeah, I've never seen you lose your temper that fast before." Gabriella said, Troy just shrugged.

"Didn't I get you that necklace?" Troy asked, looking at Gabriella's neck.

"Yeah...you remember?"

"How could I forget I gave up a new Audi for that" Troy said and it was true, his dad was gonna get him a new car but Troy said no and drove his dad's old truck using the money to buy Gabriella the necklace with the money and it costed a smalll fortune since real pink diamonds were rare and very very very expensive.

"Of course it was worth it for you" Troy said, Gabriella blushed.

"You're pretty cute when you blush." Troy commented makign her cheeks burn harder, Gabriella kicked his leg softly.

"Well you're not helping, Mr. Bolton." Gabriella said.

"I'm very sorry miss Montez." Troy said as the waitor came over.

"Mr. Bolton, Miss Montez, here is you dinner, enjoy." He placed a plate of lasangna(sp?) in front of Gabriella, a plate of tortellini with meat sause in front of Troy and fried ravioli in between them before walking away.

"Good?" Troy asked after Gabriella swallowed her first bite.

"Pretty good but your mom's is better, I haven't had any italian food better then hers." Gabriella said. It was true Troy's mom was Italian and learned to cook from her parents who were great cooks.

"Me niether, but I don't get to go home often nowadays with all the movies and promoting. What about your mom? How is she?" Troy asked, Gabriella went form being happy to stiff and sad.

"Um...she ah died" Gabriella whispered the last word not looking at Troy.

"She was a great mom and aunt to me. I'm sorry Elle, I'm not gonna try to understnad how you feel about that but-

"Its fine Troy, thank you though, for not acting like you do know cause thats what everyone even the paparazzi did and I hated it. I just feel alone sometime but I'm sorry for pouring this on you."

"No its fine, you knwo I'm hear for you right, always" He looked her dead in the eyes.

"Yeah thanks Troy, you always have been and I'm know you always will be. Look at us, its supposed to be happy not sappy and sad." Gabriella said, Troy chuckled. They continued making light conversation and flirting all thought dinner.

---

"Here ya go, its my best bottle although I don't drink much" Gabriella said handing Troy a glass of wine putting the bottle on the table they were back at her house after dinner.

"Thanks." Troy said taking a sip which turned into three glasses but Gabriella was still on her first.

"Your beautiful" Troy said.

"You don't mean that Tory, its the alcohol talking." Gabriella said, he lifted his hand and tilted her chin so she was looking straight at him.

"No its not, I love you Gabriella and its not the alcohol talking."

* * *

**_CLIFFY!!! Sorry guys but I had to do it. Well review please cause I won't update till there are some reviews._**


	6. Kiss

**Disclaimer: **Do you think I really have enough money to own HSM? Well I don't. I do own any characters, or places that I made up.

AN: If you were wondering, the song from chapter 3 was 'I ain't in checotah anymore' by carrie underwood but I changed alot of the lyrics.

* * *

_"No its not, I love you Gabriella and its not the alcohol talking."_

Gabriella sat their stunned not taking in what he said.

"I better go I'm sorry" Troy said getting up and pratically running out the house, after a few more seconds Gabriella finally processed what just happened and sped out her house after him, even thought it was pretty dark she saw Troy reach his car.

"TROY!!!" He turned around from the car door and a pair of lips crashed onto his and arms wrap around his neck. He was shocked at frist but qucikly kissed back wrapping his arms around her tiny waist.

"I _-kiss-_ love _-kiss-_ you _-kiss-_ too _-kiss-_" After the last peck from Gabriella, Troy was grinning widely.

"Guess I neededa little wine to tell you" Gabriella laughed.

"Come on, lets head back n. There's no way I'm letting you drive home and get arrest for a DUI" Gabriella said as they walked back to her house hand in hand. Tehy plopped themselves on teh comfy couch and popped in aold movie, Gabriella was using Troy's head as a pillow and he was gently stroking her hair ocassionally leaning dwon and kissing her.

"Troy?" Gabriella mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"I'm tired" she whispered half asleep. Troy nodded and turned off the movie and carrying her up to her room, Gabriella grabbed a pair of shorts and tank top going to the bathroom to change before coming out to see Troy already in her bed in his boxers.

"Night, I love you" She said sleepily laying down next to him.

"I love you too" Tory whispered in her ear wrapping a protective arms aorund her pulling her closer against his chest.

* * *

"Morning Elle" Troy whispered seeing hsi girlfriend's eyes flutter open. Girlfriend. He loved the sound of that. 

"Morning" Gabriella mumbled not really waking up she turned in Troy's arms to face him and burried her head in his barechest, closing her eyes again, Troy chuckled.

"What?" Gabriella asked moving her head to look at him.

"Nothing its just cute when you do that" Troy said, she rolled her eyes playfully before burrying her head in his chest agian but not going to sleep.

"Troy what are we gonna say when people ask? I mean they're gonna think something" Gabriella said.

"Well just tell them the truth, we're best friends who are dating but we'll leave out the dating part." Troy said.

"What if something happens? Relationship never last in hollywood and even if we keep it to ourselves its gonna get out."

"Ella its time for a change cause this relastionship's gonna work." He said kissing her forehead.

"Promise?"

"Promise" Troy said, Gabriella smiled.

"I love you" She said closing her eyes trying to go back to sleep.

"I love you too Elle but its time to wake up."

---

"Bye Troy, I'll see you at the photoshoot later." Gabriella said, they shared a quick peck before Troy got in his car to leave. Gabriella went bakc upstairs to take a shower and change for her busy day. She drove down to Stacy's office where they were gonna have their meeting just like everyday.

"Morning Stac" Gabriella said walking in and taking a seat.

"Morning Gabriella"

"So whats new for today?" Gabriella asked.

"Well nothing much besides the fact that your the hot topic of every blog sites there are and will probably be on every tabloid once they come out, here take a look." Satcy said handing Gabriella a paper she had printed out from JustJared.

**Troy Bolton gone mad!!**

_Last nigh actor and super stud Troy Bolton was spotted out to dinner with one of music's hottest, Gabriella Montez. While they were entering the restuarant, one of the paparrazzi pushed miss Montez causing her to almost fall over which didn't go over very well with Mr. Bolton who yelled "What the hell is your problem!?", before anything else could happen Troy and Gabriella were escorted into the resturant by the manager who told the paparazzi to stay atleast 10 feeat away form the restaurant. After dinner, reports say that Bolton drove Montez home and was seen leaving the nest morning. Is this the first sighting of hollywood;s super hot couple Troyella?_

_20+ pics! _

"Wow who knew things would spread so fast." Gabriella said.

"So..."

"Well, we're dating but we're keeping it very private." Gabriella said.

"Ok do you want to give a statement, becuase I'm sure phone calls will be flooding in" Stacy said.

"Just tell them, no comment." Gabriella said, after that they talked aobut some other stuff before Gabriella left to go to the recording studio.

As she dorve down the streets of LA, there were wreaths hanging on the lamp posts, places decorated with tacky and cheap lights and fake snow while some street corners had santas wearing board shorts, yep that was Christmas in LA. Actually it wasn't Christmas yet but in a week it would be. Gabriella hadn't really celebrated Christmas since her mom dies which was two years ago, she saw no point so she ususally just worked on writting new songs or something like that.

After her 3 hour recording session which resulted in her final songs being finished and the release date for her album picked out, Gabriella headed to her photoshoot which she was looking forward to since it was with Troy.

---

"Ok Troy keep your arms aorund her waist but move you head to her neck, Gabriella turning you head slightly...perfect!! Now one last shot, Gabriella turn so you're facing Troy, both of you move your head closer...closer...clo- don't kiss, look at each other lovingly. Perfecto!!" The photographer said tkaing his last shots. After the photoshoot Gabriella got in her car and followed him back to his mansion. She changed into a pari of Troy's gym shorts and t-shirts to get more comfortable.

"How's you album going?" Troy asked, they were spawled out on his couch watching whatever channel the TV was on.

"Its finally finished, I'm gonna start to promote that after Christmas is over along with doing Titanic promotions with you."

"Speaking of Christmas, what are you gonna do?" Troy asked.

"Nothing, I haven't really celebrated since my mom" Gabriella said, Troy pulled her into his lap.

"Well, how does this sound? You, me in Italy for two weeks before we have to go bakc to this crazy life." Troy asked.

"Are you serious?" Gabriella asked the smile on her face getting bigger, Troy nodded. "This si gonna be the best Christmas ever!!" Gabriella squealed like a little girl before wrapping her arms around Troy and kissing him.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

---

"Enjoy your miss Montez, Mr. Bolton" One of the flight attendants said pushing away their luggage as Troy and Gabriella got into her plane, it was 3 in the morning and they were for once sucessful at avoiding the paparazzi. Soon they found themselves up in the air over the US.

**_Short chapter, but review please because I take my time to wirte this story for you guys and it only takes liek a mintue for a review. Look out for the next chapter 'When in Rome'_**

**__**


	7. When in Rome

**DISCLAIMER: **Do you think I really have enough money to own HSM? Well I don't own anything except any characters, or places that I made up.

* * *

"Ell I am so sorry, I didn't think we'd get mob like that." Troy said, it was Christmas morning, only their second day in Rome, Italy and already the press had found out about their little romantic gettaway. Now everywhere they went it seemed like the every paparazzi in the US and Italy was there taking pictures, just like this morning when a simple walk turned into caos and both wnet back to their hotel as soon as they got out the lobby. 

"Its fine Troy, I mean its their job." Gabriella said.

"No its not, you're way too nice for your own good. Its their job to get pictures of us not make our lives unbearable by following us every single second. But anyways, Elle I'm sorry this was supposed to be just you and me not you, me and and evryone else in Italy." Troy said, Gabriella could tell he was gettign worked up about the whole situation. She took a seat in his lap wrapping her arms around her neck which seemed to calm him down a bit but not much.

"Babe, really its fine. And if there is anyone that I'm being photographed with, you are just the guy. I love you" She gave him a passionate kiss which eased Troy immediately and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you more then you could ever know Elle, Merry Christmas" Troy siad taking a box out his pocket and held it to her. Gabriella unwound her arms from his neck before taking the little box and looking at him with a questioning look before opening it. Inside wasn't a diamond ring(you thought it was a engagement ring right?) but a very simple yet still beautiful 24K gold ring with the word 'Promissa' engraved on it.

Before Gabriella could even ask Troy answered her question.

"It means promise in Italian, because I promise you that nometter what happens I'll always be there and love you. No matter how many rumors or lies people make up I'll always believe you first. And most of all I promise one day when we're both reay, I'm gonna replace that with a diamond ring, I'm hoping one day you'll become my wife" Troy said, Gabriella now had tears flowing which didn't get too far down her face before Troy wiped them away.

"I don't know what I could've done to deserve you" Gabriella said after she had slipped the ring onto her left ring finger.

"I ask myself the same thing everyday." Troy said kissing her.

"If I get you a ring would you wear it?" Gabriella asked.

"Of course." Troy said

* * *

"Troy!!!" 

"Gabriella!!!"

"Troyella!!!!"

"Look over here"

"Smile!?"

"Is this staged!?"

"Is it true you cheated on Troy?"

Questions were flying as Troy and Gabriella got into a car Troy had gotten for their trip, luckily for them the local police were holding back all paprazzi from following the two mega stars for ten mintues and if they were taking pictures then they would have to stay away atleast 100 ft. if it was a public place so they would disturb too many people. It was gonna be their last night in Italy the two week trip became a 4 day trip but both still had fun. Gabriella had gotten him a ring like hers except it was 24K white gold and was engraved with 'Il Mio Amore' meaning my love, along with their rings they also gave each other other gifts. It was a beautiful night out in Italy, Troy was driving them to a very famous spot in town the Trevi fountain.

"Make a wish" Troy said holding a coin to her, they were stanind on one side of the fountain that was away from the front making it a little bit harder to spot them.

"I don't need to, my wish already came true. But you make a wish" Gabi said, Troy nodded thinking before throwing the coin into the fountain.

"What cha wish for?" She asked.

"Nothing, because you my gorgeous girl, is all I need. I love you" Troy said.

"I love you too." They shared a few quick kisses, Troy sat down on the side of the fountain with Gabriella on his lap neither caring if the paparazzi took pics, they were too wrapped into each other.

"Kiss me" Gabriela whispered and Troy did as told.

"I hate you." He said.

"Why?"

"Because you have me wrapped around you pretty little finger and theres nothing I can do about it." He said.

"Hey being wrapped aorund my finger gets you benefits" Gabriella said.

"Like what?" Troy asked.

"Like being able to kiss me whenever you want, and I'm yours"

"Kiss you whenever I want? Thats the best part" Troy said kissing her passionately.

* * *

**When in Rome...**

_Recent rumors of Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez's have been spreading like wild fire ever since shooting of their movie, Titanic started 7 months ago. After filming wrapped the rumors kicked it into hyper drive when the two were spotted out in public together but both denied in various interviews saying they were just good friends. Well that all was good to hear but now we have better news Troyella fans. The smokin hot couple was spotted in Rome, Italy getting way too close to just be friends, everything from holding hands, stealing glances and what evryone loves, kissing. You know what they say a picture's worth a million words, well pics of theses two mega stars are worth a billion and we've got 15 of em for you._

Gabriella scrolled dwon the page and looked at the pictures of her and Troy. There weren't much since they had just arrived back in the US the day before and the pics were still being sold by paparazzi for as much as they were worth. The pics that were out were just of them holding ahdns and smiling at each other only one of them kissing on their first day in Italy.

* * *

_**Wonder where I got the ring idea from...any guesses? Well this is a very short chapter but the next will be better, please review!**_


	8. Married

**Disclaimer: **Do you think I really have enough money to own HSM? Well I don't. I do own any characters, or places that I made up.

* * *

"You ok?" Troy asked seeing his girlfriend looking a little down, they were currently in a little cafe having lunch. Even though neither comfirmed their relationship to the public they both tried to have a normal dating life and go out in public. But when you're two of the biggest stars who happen to be romantically linked by every magazine out there, life is never normal. When they went out Troy and Gabriella held hands since there were always people following them like lost puppies. 

"Yeah I'm fine, I just don't get why people want so many pictures." Gabriella said.

"Hey, don't worry about it, its not our fault there are people going crazy when we eat" Tryo said, Gabriella gave him an amused smile.

"Gabriella Montez?" Someone said both sighed and turned to see who it was.

"Sharpay!?" Gabriella exclaimed, making people around them look over, she cleared her throat and Sharpay came over giving them both a hug as the other people wne tbakc to their own bussiness.

"Oh my gosh Shar, its great to see you again" Gabriella said.

"Yeah, who knew this world was so small" Troy said.

"You guys look great, so are the rumors true? Did you two finally get together after, lets see...more then ten years of flirting around." Sharpay said.

"Yes Shar" Troy answered.

"But before you get excited about our lives what cha been doing for the past 7 years?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh you know the usual, I co-own a bakery, got married, had a daughter." Sharpay said, Troy and Gabriella just stared at, she still looked like the Sharpay form high school maybe older but not like a 24 year old married mom.

"With who?" Gabriella asked.

"Zeke of course, but I gotta get going. It was great seeing you two again. We should talk more" Sharpay siad getting up to leave but not before they exchanged numbers.

"Wow" Gabi said after Sharpay had left.

"She's seems to be having a great life" Troy said.

"You know what I just realized?" Gabriella asked.

"What?"

"We're getting old, we're both 24 and so is Shar and she has a kid, married to Zeke, time's flying by." Gabriella said.

"Yes it is but you my dear will be just as gorgeous when you are 80 years old." Troy said.

"And by the time I'm that old hopefully I'll stop falling for your charm that can get you anything you want." Gabriella said.

"Its not just my charm its the Bolton Charm, thats how my dad got my mom and its seems to be working on you"

"Actually it work the first time I ever meet you, when you gave me your cookie" Gabi said smiling, Troy cuckled and they continued their lunch sharing loving glances and talking about when they were little.

"Ready to go?" Troy asked once they were both finshed.

"Yep" Gabriella said getting up and grabbing her Balenciaga bag and they walked out to be greeted by flashes, Gabriella followed Troy to his Escalade keeping a distant between them.

* * *

**Troyella: _Secretly Married! The shocking details!_**

_Even if you're not a Troyella fan we all know these two are together and in love. Although neither confirmed it in words, pics of their Italian vacation spoke millions. But who knew they were so in love that they got married during that romantic vacation! Yes you read it right married! Ever since Mr. Bolton and now Mrs. Bolton came back to the US they've been sportingrings engraved in what we guess to be Italian, the rings are 24K yellow gold, an insider told us that the inside were lined with diamonds making both rings worth over $2 million dollars and even though they've only known each other for less then a year the two are very much in love._

Troy and Gabriella shook their heads and laughed. That article was obviously a desperate attempt to start new rumors since have of their information were wrong, their rings weren't worth 2 mill but they deffinately weren't cheap either, the ring weren't lined with diamonds, and Troyella have known each other since they were in kindergarten.

"That was an interesting article _Mrs. Bolton_" Troy said, it was nighttime and they were currently laying on his bed Troy only in boxers and Gabriella in one of his shirts which was too big on her and some sweats.

"Very interesting Mr. Bolton, so whats next? I'm pregnant." Gabriella said, Troy laughed. Sure they had 'done it' but pregnancy wasn't possible since Gabi was on the pill...right? right...

"Excited for the premiere tomorrow?" Troy asked, throwing the magazine on the floor.

"Yeah cause after the premiere, and since my album is already out. We can just relax with out doign an interview every single day." Gabi said tracing his 6-pack with her finger tip, which had become a weird habit of hers.

"Yeah relax" Troy said protectively wrapping his arm around her and slipping it under her shirt caressing her stomach(no Gabi's not pregnant).

"Night Troy, I love you" Gabriella said placing her hand on top of his.

"I love you too angel, night"

* * *

"And coming up on the Access Hollywood podium is the leading lady of Titanic, Gabriella, welcome." The host said, lets make his name Mark. 

"Hey." Gabriella said smiling, in her floor lenght red gown(like HSM2 premiere).

"So lets start with the all important question who are you wearing?" Mark asked.

"My dress is Jay Godfrey, my shoes are Dior and my little clutch is Louis Vuitton" Gabriella said.

"You amazing, now you're album 'Blessed' just came out last month and it already has 2 number one singles and gone multi-plaitnum so you're very talented in that area, but did you ever think you'd be an actress an coming to the premiere of your own movie?" Mark asked.

"Never, I mean every since I was a teeny little girl I had always wanted to be a so called star but for singing never acting because I thought I was horrible at it." Gabriella said slightly laughing.

"Really? What was your reaction when you were offered the role, I'm sure you heard the mvoie was expected to be huge."

"I was just like are they sure they want me, shouldn't they be trying to get an oscar winner. But I'm glad I accepted the role" Gabi said.

"And it doesn't hurt that Troy Bolton was your leading man right?" Mark asked, Gabriella laughed.

"No it doesn't hurt at all"

"Well speaking of Troy, I have a picture here can you hold my mic?" Mark said, Gabriella nodded and grabbed the mic as Mark took out a picture of Troy and Gabriella kissing at the Trevi fountain out his pocket and then took the mic back.

"I have a picture of you and a certain leading man smooching in Italy. Whats going on with you and Troy Bolton?" Mark asked, takuing Gabriella by surprise, other reporters asked her teh smae thing but they never had proof or pictures.

"Um, I don't love talkign about my personal life but I guess you could say pictures are worth a million words" Gabriella answered.

"Alright fair enough, but before you leave can you clear up the rumor thats spreading like wild fire, are you married?"

"No, no, no, no ,no. I'm not even engaged."

"Well keep on doing whatevr your doing because your extremely sucessful career is gonna get even bigger. Have fun at the premiere" Mark said.

"Thanks you too" Gabi siad walking off the mini stage only to be pulled toward more interviewers.

---

"Hey guys" Gabriella said to Sharpay and Zeke who Troy and Gabriella personally invited to the premiere, their 3 year old son Logan Jamel Baylor was at home with a baby-sitter who Sharpay and Zeke knew very well.

"Hey Gabs, have fun on the carpet?" Sharpay.

"Oh yeah being dragged between interviewers is great." Gabi said.

"Comes with the territory, just like you at the Grammies" Troy said coming toward them, they all took their seats in the theater and soon the movie started.

* * *

**Rave Reviews**

_The ocean blue carpet was rolled out yesterday for one of the most anticipated movie this summer. Even when it was first announce Titanic was expected to rack in the Oscar nominations, well when the Oscar season comes around thats what gonna happen. Aside form the award winning director James Cameron and Oscar winning actor/America heart throb Troy Bolton, new comer to the acting biz Grammy winning recording artist Gabriella Montez recieved very warm reviews:_

_"Amazing debut"_

_"Miss Montez might want to clear those Grammies because the Oscars are coming."_

_"A deffinate future"_

_"Montez and Bolton's chemistry is the best in years"_

_Well chemistry was deffinately easy for miss Montez and Mr. Bolton considering they're not only on screen but also off screen sweethearts. Aside from the debut of Gabriella the actually movie was also well recieved,_

_"Instant Classic"_

_"A love story for the ages"_

_"The year's biggest hit"_

_"Two thumbs up"_

* * *

"You're what!?"

"Elle, its my job" Troy said.

"I know" Gabriella said sounding kinda mad and sad, Troy just told her the 'best' news ever! He was going away in a week to shoot his new movie for six months.

"Don't be mad baby" Troy said.

"I'm not its just I'm gonna miss you so much." Gabi said.

"I'll miss you too.

_**So...whats gonna happen when Troy's away?? I'm thinking on making Gabriella pregnant but thats not very original, if you have any ideas that would make the story more interesting please tell me, I'll give you full credit!!**_


	9. Some straightening to do

**DISCLAIMER: **Do you think I really have enough money to own HSM? Well I don't own anything except any characters, or places that I made up.

* * *

Troy glanced over at his girlfriend currently folding one of his shirts, Gabriella looked like she was about to burst into tears any second now. Troy placed the pair of jeans he was holding into one of the two suitcases before walking over and wrapping her in a bighug, immediately feeling his shirt start to get wet. 

"Hey don't cry Elle, as soon as I get my filming schedule I'll give you a call and after the movie, I'm all yours. Please don't cry baby"

"I'm sorry Troy, I promised I wouldn't" Gabriella said pulling away from his embrace to wipe her tears before folding the last couple shirts. Right after the last suitcase was brought downstairs they heard Zeke honk his horn out outside.

"Well I'll see you soon ok?" Troy said.

"Yeah, have fun. I'll miss you soo much" Gabi said hugging and kissing him.

"I'll -_kiss-_ miss _-kiss-_ you _-kiss-_ too"

* * *

_"Hey its Troy, leave a message and I'll get back to you soon" _Gabriella wanted to throw her iphone across the room, she had been calling Troy for the past half hour since it was supposed to be his break but apperently not sicne he didn't answer his phone. He had been gone for two days now and she missed him terribly, Gabriella had no idea how she was gonna get through the next 6 months. 

---

"Mom!!!! Gabi here!!!" Logan yelled at the top of his lungs when he opened the door, that boy deffinately got his loudness from his mom and bsacally everything else. Logan had blond hair and Sharpay's green eyes(they're brown but pretend), his skin was a miz of his mom and dad's makin git not dark but not light, more like tanned.

"Logan stop screaming. Hey Gabs come on in." Sharpay said.

"Where Twoy?" Logan asked, Sharpay gave Gabi an I'm sorry look, and Gabriella smiled softly.

"Troy's shooting a movie Logan, he'll be back soon" Gabi said

"Otay"

"Well Gabi, we were just about to go to the grocery store, come with?" Sharpay asked.

"I don't know, I mean I don't want your shoppind trip to turn into chaos." Gabi said.

"Its fine, beside Logan will love it if you come"

---

"Mom!!I want cookie!"

"Logan, we have to get the produce first." Sharpay said.

"Mom!!"

"I'll take him Shar, come on Logan" Gabriella said grabbing his hand and walking with him to the cookie aisle.

"What kind do you want?" Gabriella asked.

"All!!" Logan said, Gabriella laughed.

"I don't think your mommy would like that, you can pick one kind though" Gabriella said and Logan did what she said but then decided on another one. After ten mintues he ended up picking the ones that was his first choice and Gabriella took him to find Sharpay.

"Hey Shar" Gabi siad seeing her friend standing in the magazine aisle.

"Gabi! Um lets go!!" Sharpay said a little too quickly, putting the magazine she was reading back.

"Wait what were you loo-" Gabriella stopped mid sentence when she saw the cover of the magazine Sharpay had been looking at.

_'Cheat: Troy Bolton spotted with blonde bombshell at baseball game' _Was the headline with a picture of Troy turning around smiling widely with his arm around a blonde girl but you could only see the back of her head.

"Gabs its just a lie, she's probably a fan or something." Sharpay said.

"Yeah, whatever are you done?" Gabriella asked, her eyes and expression blank.

After paying for the groceries, Sharpay, Gabi and Logan headed out the sotre and Gabriella was mobbed by questions and flashes, alot of the paparazzi were holding up coppies of the magazine. Gabriella ignored them and got into Sharpay's car.

"Hey Gabs?" Zeke said mor elike asked seeing Gabriella lookign really dwon carrying in some of the groceries.

"I'm gonna head out I gotta go to the studio, new songs to record bye guys" Gabriella said before hurrying out the Baylors' house.

"Come on" Sharpay said leaidng Zeke to the computer and going on the website of the magazine showing him the headline.

* * *

"...And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket." Gabriella said as she worte the lyric down. 

BRR BRR BRR

"Hello?" Gabriella answered

"Hey babe" A familier voice said.

"Hi" Gabi said rather coldly.

"So how as your day?" Troy asked ignoring her tone.

"It ah..interesting? How was yours I tried calling." Gabi said.

"Long, we just started shooting." Troy said.

"Oh, so what you'd do the days before? Rehearse lines?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah that and sleep." Troy said.

"Really? Because all day today I've been followed around by double the paprazzi waving a picture of youat the Red Sox game with your arms around some blonde!" Gabriella said madly, she couldn't believe he did tell her.

"It was just a fan I swear I'm sorry it slipped my mind, Elle I'm so sorry" Troy said, Gabriella could tell he was sincere.

"I forgive you Troy, I never really doubted, its just hard not having you here."

* * *

A month past since Troy went away for his movie, rumors were popping up everywhere most of em claimed Troyella broke up. Troy and Gabriella rarely got to speak since his filming schedule was crazy and she was busy with work for a new album, and performing on different shows. Whent they did call, the other was busy or sometimes sleeping because of the time difference.

_Da Da Da Da  
The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight to another town  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
To be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity_

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But we've got to get a move on with our lives  
I've got to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry_

_The path that I'm walking  
I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown  
Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay_

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry_

_Like the little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and uno cards  
I'll be your best friend and you'll be mine Valentine  
Yes you can hold my hand if you want to  
'Cause I want to hold yours too  
We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds  
But it's time for me to go home  
It's getting late, dark outside  
I need to be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity_

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But we've got to move on with our lives  
I've got to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry_

_La Da Da Da Da Da_

Gabriella laid in her bed plaiyng with the ring on her finger, listening to her own song play, she had recorded on her own time and didn't plan on releasing it any time soon since it was really personal. She reached over and grabbed her iphone, Gabriella knew she was gonna regret this especially doing it over the phone.

"...Troy? Are you busy?...um we need to talk...

_**You can guess what happens next, but don't worry they'll be a happy ever after. Review please.**_


	10. important AN! please read

**DISCLAIMER: **Do you think I really have enough money to own HSM? Well I don't own anything except any characters, or places that I made up.

* * *

Should I make Gabriella pregnant? Even though its not very original...

A. Yes

B. No

If you have an idea please tell me.


	11. Red carpets are awkward

**DISCLAIMER: **Do you think I really have enough money to own HSM? Well I don't own anything except any characters, or places that I made up.

* * *

Gabriella pulled herself out of bed, her face tearstained from the night before. She didn't sleep a wink last night, the break up was one of the hardest moments of her life. Gabriella walked into her enormous closet her eyes were immediately drawn to where some of Troy's shirts hung, she felt like crying again but held herself from doing so. _She_ had broken up with him, so that means _she_ wasn't supposed to cry, and _she_ didn't need him...boy that sure was a BIG lie. 

"Morning Gabriella" Stacy said.

"Hey Stac" Gabriella siad trying to sound happy.

"Well lets start with the rumor control, I've cleared up the little ones but of course there are still the ones of you and Troy everything from marriage to a break up but I'm-

"Um actually we're not together anymore" Gabriella and things got awkward.

"Ok..do you have a comment?"

"Just say no comment to anyone that asks, I'll give a comment later." Gabriella said.

"K, moving on have you thought about the song for you're performance at the Oscars yet?"

"The Oscars?...Oh! Crap I forgot all about that."

"Its fine but we need a song in two days so they can start working on the performance."

* * *

"Gabriella how are you?" Steve said giving a Gabriella a hug before coming into her house. He was one of the most requested and best hair stylist/makeup artist in the country and did all of Gabriella's hair and make up. 

"Ok...I guess." Gabriella said as Steve started taking out his equipment.

"Hey Steve?" Gabriella asked, with a oh so familiar smile.

"Nope! Don't think about it, I've been wiht you to just about every award show." Stave said knowing what she was wanna ask, he loved Gabriella like his own sister and wanted her toget out their with other guys and not drag him to award shows.

"But-"

"Gabriella remmeber the Grammys where you said quote 'please Steve I won't ask you ever again' what happened to that?"

"Fine" Gabriella huffed, taking a seat in the chair as Steve started on her hair.

---

BRR BRR

"Hello?" Gabriella said into her phone.

"Gabriella your ride is here" Stacy's voice said on the other line.

"K, thanks Stac, I'll be right out" Gabriella siad haning up the phone. "Its gonna be a long long show" Gabriella said, knowing Troy would be there. She walked out her mansion setting the security code before entering the limo and taking a seat across form Stacy and saying by to her security guard as they dorve by the front gate of her estate.

* * *

"Gabriella!! To your left!" 

"Look to your right!"

"Straght a head"

"Over here!!" The photographers were all trying to get the brunette bombshell to look directly in their camera but Gabriella didn't really listen. She had a fake smile that looked real on her face and her eyes moved as if she was paying attention to the flashes but miss Montez was looking for a certain Mr. Bolton. Then she spotted him. taking pitures farther down the red carpet dressed in a black suit with his shaggy hair hanging a little over his eyes. Gabriella diverted her gaze toward the cameras again before he could spot her looking at him.

"Gabriella you have an interview with E! in 3 minutes" Stacy said stepping up fro standing on the side and leading Gabriella toward the podium, where she waited for her cue to come on.

"I'm Ryan Seacrest back at the red carpet of the Academy Awards(Oscars if u didn't know) and joining me dress in white miss Gabriella Montez." Ryan siad as Gabriella walked into the screen giving him a hug.

"Hey, how are you?" Gabriella asked once again putting on a cheerful act, she's been doing that alot lately.

"I'm doing great, and you are looking amazing as always who are you wearing?"

"Well my dress is Versace, my shoes shoes are Dior and my jelwery is Cartier." Gabriella said.

"Wow big names there, so Titanic is nominated tonight for 11 awards but you are up for one of the biggest awards of the night 'Best Actress'. How are you feeling?" Ryan asked.

"Actually stunned, I'm still not believing that I was nominated let alone for best actress. I don't know its jsut kinda weird to think of myself as an actress." Gabriella said.

"Now she's just being humble ladies and gentleman. I heard that you're also performing tonight?" Ryan asked.

"Mum's the word, I might be, might not" Gabriella said shrugging her shoulders.

"Ok, so recently you just split with your boy friend, tell me the truth because everyone says that they stay friends, are you and Troy Bolton still friends?" Ryan asked, Gabriella hid the hurt and answered the question.

"Actually I've known Troy since we were five and we grew up together so our friendship's not just gonna end."

"Fair enough, thank you Gabriella and goodluck tonight"

"Thanks" Gabriella said walking out the scene.

"K, Gabriella I'll be inside, all you have to do now is take pictures." Stacy said Gabriella nodded. After a few more solo pics she had to go take some with the cast of Titanic.

"Gabriella, enjoying the awards?" James(director if u forgot) asked as they took a few pictures together.

"Yeah, you?" Gabriella siad as they were joind eby the rest of the cast including Troy who she avoided eye contact with whiel tehy posed for pictures. But you can only hide for so long, the rest of the cast sepparated for Troy and Gabriella to take pictures, since they starred in the movie it was kinda of a have to thing.

Troy awkwardly wrapped his arms aorund her waist and they took their pictures without saying anything.

* * *

"Our next perform has already one multiple awards with the cast of Titanic along with the award for Best Actress, for one night only she's here to perform a songe that hasn't even been released yet. Ladies and Gentlemen please welcom to the stage, Grammy and Oscar winner Gabriella Montez" The lights lowered. 

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side_

_When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you_

_I never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left  
They lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take_

_[When You're Gone lyrics on _

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you_

_We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah Yeah_

_All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah_

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And When you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you  
mMm_

When she finished Gabriella looked toward Troy's seat and saw it empty, she fake smiled once again before leaving the stage.

"GABRIELLA!!" Some yelled as Gabriella was lead to her car skipping the after parties.

"T-Troy?"

_**Cliffy!! Well this chapter's not even that good but I tried. I decided not to make her pregnant yet maybe later but IDK. BTW thank you so much for the feedback on the wuestion hopefully I'll get that many reviews for this chapter!!**_


	12. Puppy love

**DISCLAIMER: **Do you think I really have enough money to own HSM? Well I don't own anything except any characters, or places that I made up.

**AN: **The song form the last chapter was 'When You're Gone' by Avril Lavigne.

* * *

_"GABRIELLA!!"_

_"T-Troy?"_

"H-hey...can we um talk...in private" Troy said.

"Back at my place?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure" Troy said before letting her go to her ride and followed it back to her house.

---

"You want anything to drink?" Gabriella asked.

"Nah its fine" Troy said.

"K...so?" Gabriella asked sitting down on the couch.

"How have you been?" Troy asked both noticing the other was no longer wearing their promise rings...atleast not where people could see them.

"Ok..I guess. You?" Gabriella asked.

"I've been better" Troy said shrugging his shoulder, then an awkward silence fell on them.

"Ithinkweshouldgetbacktogether" Troy blurted out, making Gabriella just look at him.

"What? You're talking too fast."

"Um...I ah think we should get back together" Troy said looking into her chocolate orbs. Gabriella just stared at him.

"I'm sorry but we can't Troy" She said turning away from him.

"What? Why?"

"Because whats gonna happen when you have to go back to Boston for your movie? Or when you have another movie or I have a tour? We can't just break up everytime then get back together, maybe if this was back in high school, maybe if we weren't in the spotlight it would've worked but it can't Troy. Everywhere we go theres flashes and our faces plastered on tabloids. I love you Troy, I always have always will but we just can't, I'm sorry" Her eyes were now red, puffy and filled with tears. Gabriella kept trying to wipe them away but they kept pouring. Troy was heart broken to see her like that and wanted more then anything to go over and wrap her in a hug but knew she would push him away.

"I still wear it" Troy said.

"What?" Gabriella asked weakly.

"My ring, I still wear it" Troy said reaching into the top of his shirt and pulled out a silver chain that was around his neck with a oh so familar ring on it.

"Me too usually around my neck too but tonight its in my purse." Gabriella said getting into her purse and taking her gold ring out, her tears had stopped but there were a few stray ones still falling. Troy took her calming down as a sign and walked over taking a seat next to her and pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Remember when I gave you this ring? What I said?"

"That you loved me." Gabriella said.

"And?"

"That you promise to replace it with an engagement ring." Gabriella practically whispered and kinda blushed.

"And I intend on keeping my promises maybe not right now but in the future if you'll let me have the chance." Troy said.

"I don't know Troy, I'm not ready" Gabriella said, Troy cleared his throat and started singing one of her favorite songs.

_"So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life_

_Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you"_

She smiled and hugged him.

"No matter how long it takes Elle, I'll win you back" Troy whispered into her hair.

"We'll see where that goes" She said that letting out a little yawn.

"I'd better go so you can get some sleep." Troy said.

"Wait. Stay here, hold me?" Gabriella asked pouting, Troy smirked.

"I thought we were friends miss Montez?"

"So, we were friends back then too, and you didn't have a problem."

"Good point"

---

"Night Elle" Troy said pulling his 'friend' closer against his bare chest the only thing he had on was boxers.

"G'Night Troy" Gabriella said burrying her head in his neck under his chin, it sure felt good to be in his arms again.

"I love you" Troy said once her breathing was even and she was peaceful asleep, he placed a kiss on top of her head before closing his eyes himself.

* * *

"Troy?" Gabriella mumbled, moving her arm around her bed but opened her eyes when she didn't feel him, the other side of her bed was empty. She layed there for about ten mintues until she was fully awake before pulling herself out the bed and get dressed for the day ahead. 

BRR BRR BRR BRR

"Hello?...Oh hey Troy, where are you...K, I'll see you there, bye" Gabriel hung up and went to her closet she wanted to look great, wait no she din't they were just friends...

---

Gabriella walked through a park that was far away form the paparazzi filled LA. It was like high shcool all over again, every Sunday her and Troy would go to the Albuquerque park and hang out for hours.

"Nice sweatshirt" Troy said once Gabriella reached him wearing his old varsity sweatshirt from East High.

"Thanks, I stole it from this lunk head basketball boy back in high school." Gabriella teased.

"Haha, funny Montez," Troy wrapped her into a hug, "Sleep well?"

"Yep, have I ever told you your arm is a really comfortable pillow?" Gabriella asked.

"No, but thanks"

"So whats up?" Gabriella asked putting an arm around his waist and Troy's arm went aounr her shoulder...they sure are good friends.

"Well since I have to back to filming tomorrow and won't be back for your birthday, I thought I'd get you an early present." Troy said motioning from Gabriella to get on his bcak for a piggyback ride just like old times.

"Oh my gosh!!" Gabriella jumped off of Troy's back when she saw what was under a giant oak tree.

"Happy early birthday" Troy said, Gabriella practically tackled him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You are the best gift giver ever!" She said kissing his cheek.

"I try, so go over there, she wants to meet you." Troy said walking with her over to where a little white maltese puppy with soft light blue eyes(possible?) leashed to the tree.

"Troy she is adorable, I'm gonna name her...Bailey" Gabriella said kneeling down to unhook the leash, the little puppy immediately jumped on her barking happily.

* * *

**Its puppy love**

_Looks like Gabriella Montez has found a new love...in her puppy! The singer/actress/hottest woman alive was spotted out yester with a white maltese puppy on Louis Vuitton leash. So she has a new dog whats the big deal about that? Well the fact that a certain ex, was spotted putting a Louis Vuitton carrier and the same dog in his car earlier that day. Thats right, the adorable little maltese is rumored to be from Troy Bolton, could this mean Troyella is back on? It certainly looks like it, Mr. Bolton was spotted entering a little diner in Burbank, and ten minutes later Miss Montez followed. Unfortunately we won't be getting pics of these two for a while since Troy flew back to Boston to finish up his movie Lets keep our fingers crossed for a Troyella reunion!_

_12+ pics of Gabriella's new puppy, and Troyella's lunch date._

**_You know the drill, review and more cahpters wil come!!_**


	13. Fiance

**Disclaimer: **Do you think I really have enough money to own HSM? Well I don't. I do own any characters, or places that I made up.

* * *

"Our next guest on Hollywood Scene(made up) is not only one of the best and most beautiful singers in hollywood, but she's also a Oscar winning actress and has her own perfume scents. Gabriella Montez everyone!" The audience clapped and cheer loudly as Gabriella walked out giving Terra(the host) a hug before sitting down. 

"You look amazing" Terra said once the audiance had quieted down.

"Thank you, but it took a whole team of stylists to keep me looking like this" Gabriella said laughing.

"So missy miss, you are hollywood's number one lady right now. Your albums are all multi-plaitnums, Titanic just broke the record for the highest grossing movie in the US, you have grammies and an oscar for best actress. Whats next?" Terra asked.

"Honestly not much, I'm working on a new album and who knows maybe I might start working on a new perfume." Gabriella answered.

"Do you you know what the sound for this album will be like?" Terra asked.

"Well not yet, because right now I'm still writing songs so maybe in a few months I'll know."

"Well lets get on to the juicy stuff, rumor control" Terra said the audience went 'ohh'.

"Ok, I'm ready" Gabriella said.

"Rumor #1, you recently got a new dog"

"Thats true, she's a maltese." Gabriella said.

"Rumor #2, Troy Bolton got you that dog" Terra said.

"Um..yes" Gabriella said, some of the audiance went aww.

"Is she one of those pure breed dogs?" Terra asked.

"No, I've never been a big fan of spending thousands of dollars on a dog or any animal when there are ones at the pound about to be killed because of overcrowding. Thats just what I think though I have nothing against those with purebreeds.

"That brings us to rumor #3 and I have a feeling you already know what this one is. Troyella, as your fans likes to call your guys, is back on."

"I can honestly say right now we are not dating. Just really really good friends." Gabriella said.

"Well thats the end of rumor control. So right now you're still young only 24, theres so many people in hollywood doing innapropriate things like flashing their not so private parts anymore, and checking in and out of rehab. We're not gonna see you doing those things any time soon are we?" Terra asked.

"No, no, no. I haven't been doing those things and I'm still sucessful so why start now. I think that trend in hollywood is stupid" The audience lauged.

"I love how your so honest, so what do you think of these other celebs?"

"Honestly? I think their stupid too. Don't get me wrong I'm not trying to say their horrible people but its just that the things they do. I think if you have enough time on your hands to go in and out of rehab and never learn anything, then go get a job because you have way too much free time on your hands or stop calling yourself a singer or actress or model and whatever else because obviously if you're getting in trouble all the time and not working than you're no longer what you call yourself." Gabriella said, the audience clapped and cheered loudly with approval.

"The words of Gabriella Montez, you heard it! Gabriella, thank you for coming today and keep on doing whatever you're doing because its working."

---

After the interview Gabriella walked through the mob of paparazzi waiting outside the studio and into her car driving home.

ROOF ROOF!!

"Hey Bail miss me?" The little puppy had became quickly attached to her owner.

ROOF ROOF ROOF ROOF!!!

Bailey was barking like crazy jumping up and down on the step of the stair.

"What is it girl?" The puppy kept on bakring slowly making her way up the tall staircase on her short little legs, Gabriella followed ehr dog upstairs where it started scratching her bedroom door.

"Bailey, stop you're gonna mess up the door. Now what has gotten you so riled up?" Gabriella opened her bedroom door.

"Ahh!!!! Oh my gosh!!" She practically tackled him, making them both fall back on her bed.

"Nice to see you too" Troy said, Gabriella rolled off of him.

"What are you doing here? I though you had another week of filming" She asked, Bailey being the smart little puppy she was had started making her way back downstairs to her doggy bowl of food.

"It wrapped early, and guess who was the first person I came to see?"

"Sharpay?" Gabriella joked.

"Nope, guess harder"

"Zeke?"

"Nope." Troy said

"Can I get a hint?" Gabriella asked.

"Well lets see she has beautiful usualy curly brown locks, the most gorgeous chocolate eyes that I could get lost in anyday, smart, diffinately talented, funny and oh has a pretty hot bod" Gabriella rolled her eyes playfully at that comment.

"I missed you sooo much" She said hugging him and resting her head on his chest.

"Me too Elle, me too." Troy said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Troy?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you be my boyfriend again?" Gabriella asked. Troy grinned pulling her up and taking the chain off her neck then taking the ring off of it.

"If you wear this again" He said holding the ring to her which she gladly took slipping it back on her finger while he did the same with his.

* * *

"Elle your dog is grouchy!" Troy whined, Gabriella rolled her eyes. 

"Well its time for her walk then, come on Bailey" The puppy trotted over to Gabriella who placed a leash on her.

"Coming?" She asked Troy, who basically lived at her house now...not that she minded.

"Of course." Troy said pulling himself off the couch. Since his movie wrapped, him and Gabriella had been spending alot of time together when she wasn't busy.

Since Gabriella's mansion was in a gated community no paparazzi were close so her and Troy could act couply. They walked around hand in hand while Gabriella held onto Bailey's leash.

"Its really nice out" Gabriella said feeling the breeze.

"Theres nothing like LA, thats for sure." Troy said.

"Troy? Have you ever been back to Albuquerque since you became america's acting heartthrob?" Gabriella asked.

"Not much, sometime to visit the family. What about you?"

"Not since my mom. How bout we go back their sometime?" She asked.

"That'd be awesome, I'd like my parents to see their favorite person and my future fiance again" Troy said, Gabriella smiled, fiance, she knew he joked about that alot but Gabriella never really thought he was serious.

* * *

"Calm down you have nothing to be nervous about" Troy taking Gabriella's hand, Bailey was in her lap while Gabriella was extremely nervous and kept galncing out the window. 

"Troy, I haven't seen or talk to your family in years, how can I not be nervous?"

"They think of you as family like another Bolton which is weird because then I'd be dating my sister" He made a face making her laugh.

"Well we're here, home sweet home" Troy said, pulling the car he got for their trip to a stop.

"Elle, don't have a heart attack" Troy said opening the door for her, he used to race around to do it but Gabriella now sat and waited so he wouldn't have to rush so much.

"Whatever" Gabriella said following Troy up to the front door with Bailey trailing behind.

DING DONG

They heard someone yell coming then the door opened.

"Ahhh!!!! Gabriella!!!" Troy's 17 year old sister, Rebecca, squealed hugging Gabriella and completely ignoring her brother.

"Rebecca LeAnne, why are you- Gabriella Montez!" Jack(T's dad) said surprised, Gabriella gladly gave him a hug.

"Come guys, aww that is such a cute dog" Rebecca said noticing Bailey, soon Laura(T's mom), Rebecca's twin brother Jacob, and Troy's 9 year old sister all came in and greeted them, most kept on saying how they missed seeing Gabriella.

"Geez, nice to see you two missed me more then Elle and a dog" Troy said sarcastically.

"Oh honey its good to see you too" Laura said.

* * *

**_So..when you read the title of the chapter did you think they'd be getting engaged? Anyways review please!!_**


	14. What?

**DISCLAIMER: **Do you think I really have enough money to own HSM? Well I don't own anything except any characters, or places that I made up.

* * *

"We gotta go put our stuff in the hote- 

"Oh no Troy Bolton, you two are not going anywhere. You guys can stay right here we have enough room and the food's better" Laura said, Troy glanced at Gabriella who shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine we'll stay." Troy said.

---

"Wow, nothing's changed" Gabriella said, looking around Troy's old room. It was like he never left, pictures on the wall, East high trophies and some other little stuff.

"Yeah, kinda of weird being back here" Troy said setting down their luggage.

"I remember this" Gabriella said picking up a picture of the nightstand, it was her when she was 8 dressed in a pretty little white dress while Troy, who was 9 in a little tux with his arm around her shoulder both smiling brightly.

"It was our wedding day, or so our moms said."

_-Flashback-_

_"And there. You look like a little bride yourself." Maria said looking her daughter over after she placed a flower in Gabriella's curly brown locks. _

_"Mommy can I go now?" Gabriella asked._

_"Ok, but make sure you don't get your dress dirty, or mess up your hair." Loretta said._

_"Ok" Gabriella said before running out of the ladies' dressing room. She walked aorund the church through all of the tall people putting the last touches on her Aunt's and future uncle's wedding._

_"Elle!!!" She turned around to see her best friend running towards her dressed in a cute little tux._

_"Hi Troy" Gabriella said._

_"Where have you been I've been looking for you everywhere" He stretched the last word dramatically._

_"Getting changed, I was just looking for you." Gabriella said._

_"This suit is itchy" Troy said squirming, Gabriella giggled._

_"But you look handsome in it" Gabriella said making the little boy blush._

_"Thanks...you look pretty too" Troy said, Gabriella blushed but quickly got over it and curtsied._

_"Thank you"_

_"Aren't they cute Loretta?" Laura said as the moms walked over to their kids._

_"They look just like the bride and groom. Come on lets take pictures" Loretta siad taking out her camera while Laura didn't the same._

_"Mom!!!" Troy and Gabriella groaned._

_"Oh stop it. Troy but your arm around Gabriella" Laura said._

_-End of flashback-_

"Remember how you took some of the cake before the reception even started?" Gabriella said kind of amused.

"Hey! If I remember correctly you did too" Troy said.

* * *

"Thanks for dinner, it was great Mrs. Bol- I mean Laura" Gabriella said, as she helped Troy's mom put away the left overs and clean up. 

"Oh its great ti have you here again, just like back in high school except for Troy finally made his move." Laura said.

"Yeah..." Gabriella trailed off not really knowing what to say about that comment. She looked outside to the window and watching Troy and Rebecca play basketball against his dad and Jacob while Amanda(his 9-year old sister) was keeping score with chalk and playing with Bailey.

"He hasn't chagned much has he? Atleast not in the basketball department." Laura said.

"Actually not really, Troy's still the smae guy I grew up with. The amazing basketball star, nice, charming, funny and his looks aren't failing him." Gabriella said, Laura smiled.

"You've grown too Gabi, from a little girl to a beautiful woman." Laura said, as the back door opened, to reveal a sweaty Troy.

"Hey mom, Elle" He said coming up to his girlfriend trying to wrap his arms around her and give her a kiss but Gabriella pushed him away.

"You're all sweaty and stinky" She said wrinkling her nose.

"Fine, I'll go take a shower, so I can get your kisses" Troy said going upstairs Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"His love for you still haven't changed, I remember when you two were only 11 and 12 me and your mom used to sit aorund syaing how you'll grow up and fall in love. Looks like we were right" Laura commented making Gabriella blush.

* * *

"Morning mom, where is everybody?" Troy asked, coing in the kitchen fully dressed and awake. 

"I think you mean good afternoon since its 12, and everyone else is at school, dad's at work and Gabriella went to some store but she didn't want to wake you. I gotta get to work though, you guys should've told us befoer comign I would've taken a few days off, there's food in the microwave. Bye hun."

"Bye mom" Troy said as his mom rushed out the house, nothing really changed for her. Troy walked over to the microwave grabbing a plate covered by a big bowl. He grabbed a fork and started on his eggs, bacon and pancakes.

"Hey"

"Hey babe" Troy said giving her a peck, pulling her into his lap and feeding her a bite of eggs.

"I see you finally woke up" Gabriella said, as Troy continued eating his breakfast, ocassional she took a bite.

"Yeah you kept me up last night" Troy said smirking, making Gabriella slap him on the chest.

"Oh shut up, you don't think your family could hear anything right?"

"Nah, my room's sound proof since we used to play the music so loud when you sang. So how was shopping?" Troy asked.

"Ok, got a few shirts" Gabriella said, half telling the truth. On her little trip she had also gotten something else, but Troy didn't need to know about it yet.

"So we're back into the place we grew up and have the whole day to ourselves, since my mom for some strange reason took Bailey. Park?" Troy asked, Gabriella smirked.

"Race ya!" She called jumping off his lap and running out the house toward the park that was only five minutes away from Troy's house with him right behind. Ever sicne they were allowed both would race to the local park everyday.

"Ha! I win!!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Yeah once out of like what 200?" Troy teased.

"Oh whatever" She said jumping onto his back getting a piggyback ride.

---

"Troy where are you pulling me?" Gabriella asked.

"I am not pulling, I'md leading you" Troy said holding her hand and leading her some where in the park.

"Remember this place?" Troy asked, once he had gotten them to the pond.

"No..." Gabriella finally realized what he was talking about and smiled, kind of blushing.

_-Flashback-_

_"What do you want for you brwithday?" 5 year old Troy Bolton asked his best friend of one year who had just turned five._

_"Nothing" Gabriella said shrugging._

_"Come on there has to be something" Troy said._

_"Well..._

_"What is it!?" The little boy asked excitedly._

_"Um..._

_"Spit it out"_

_"A kiss" Gabriella whispered._

_"What?" Troy asked not hearing._

_"A kiss" Gabriella._

_"What?" He wasn't doing it on purpose he just couldn't hear._

_"A kiss Twoy!" Gabriella exclaimed then covered her mouth._

_"A kiss? I thought you hated kiss" Troy said._

_"But your parents kiss"_

_"Ok...how do we do this?" Troy asked._

_"We put our lips together silly" Gabriella siad like it was the most obvious thing in the world to a couple of 5 year olds._

_"Ok.." Troy said and stepped closer, they both leaned in until their lips barely touched._

_"EW!!!" They both yelled, before the kiss could get any farther._

_"That was gross!!" Gabriella siad as her and Troy were wiping their mouths off._

_"Big people are weird" Troy said._

_"Troy?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Promise we'll never kiss again."_

_"Promise"_

_-End of flashback-_

"Guess we broke that promise" Gabriella said leaning up to kiss him.

"We deffinately did"

* * *

_**Ok, so just some flashbacks over-all a fluffy chapter. I have no idea what to write next so ideas would be helpful. Review please!!**_


	15. Pregnant

**Disclaimer: **Do you think I really have enough money to own HSM? Well I don't. I do own any characters, or places that I made up.

**AN:** Just for the record, now Troy and Gabi are back to their crazy paparazzi filled life. Also Sharpay and Zeke are still realy close friends, I just don't feel like writing about them

* * *

**Reunited and it feels so good!**

Oh how true that is for our favorite couple, Troyella. Yes the hush hush pair who had split a few months back were spotted it Albuquerque, where both grew up. Although there are no pics of the pair that have surfaced, on witness/local said quote,

"They're in love, you can tell by just looking at them. Neither are afraid to hug or kiss here since there aren't any paparazzi in this little town."

This week, Troyella is expected to be flying all over the world for the premiere of Titanic, a list of the release dates for various countries and be viewed here. BTW for all you major Titanic fans, it has official become the higgest grossing movie of all time, and winner of the most Academy Awards!

UPDATE

A few pics of Troyella has surfaced although they are of very low quality. 10+ Below!

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Troy asked, they were supposed to wake up early and fly to Australia for the Titanic dvd release in a couple days then around the rest of the world. Gabriella had a cold though, her nose was extra stuffy, her voice hoarse and Troy being the woderful boyfriend he was, worried that she was gonna get even more sick if she worked too much. 

"I'll be fine, now can we go to sleep...please?"

"As long as your sure you'll be fine" Tory siad leaning in to kiss her lips but was met with her finger.

"You sleeping this close to me will probably get you sick, so kissing will guarantee it." Gabriella siad, Troy pouted.

"Good night" Gabriella said closing her eyes.

"Night" He said kissing her forehead, Gabriella snugled closer to his bare chest drifting off to sleep.

---

"Elle wake up, we have to start getting ready." Troy said watching her eyes slowly fluttering open.

"Troy? Waht time is it?" She said but it came out as a raspy whisper.

"6:00, our flight's at 8:00. Gabriella maybe we should cancel teh flight and go tomorrow, you need to go to the doctors." Troy siad sitting on the side of the bed, moving some hair out of her face moist with sweat.

"I'll be fi- ACHOO! ugh" Gabriella reached over and grabbed a tissue from the nightstand blowing her nose.

"Thats it missy, you're going to the doctors" Troy said reaching for his iphone but Gabriella Quickly stopped him.

"Troy, you know how much I hate going to the doctors." Gabriella said and boy was she telling the truth. Ever since she was little and up until now she had only been to the doctors two times. Both were when she had too since she broke her arm at 9 and her foot at 14.

"Elle, your going" Troy said firmly, quickly grabbing his phone and walking out the room to make few calls. Gabriella didn't try to argue, for one she was terribly tired and two Troy wouldn't change his mind.

* * *

**Pregnant: Miss Montez expecting!**

No, you don't need to get your eyes checked you read it right. Although we've seen the maybe on maybe off couple around town PDA-ing at times, like before neither Gabriella Montez or Troy Bolton confirm their relationship but they haven't been denying it either giving the usual "I don't like talking about my personal life" answer. The two super stars were recently photographed going to the the doctor's office two days ago. You may be thinking so thats whats makes them pregnant? Actually yes, not only did Troy accompany Miss Montez to a doctors appointment that he pretty much had no reason for going but in the picture below, Mr. Boltonhas his hand on her stomach.

-_Shows picture-_

Tell us what you think, could a mini Troy or Gabriella be on the way?

---

"Pregnant? They think I'm pregnant!? All you did was try to grab my hand and accidently touched my stomach so now I'm mommy to be!" Gabriella exclaimed, she had never been the one to smile for paparazzi picture, even when she was out with Troy most of the time she had on a blank expression until they got to where ever they were going, occassionally their was a smile if she didn't see the cameras on her.

"Elle, calm down" Troy said.

"Calm down!? Troy we're in Australia! If they have this out then you know we're on every tabloid and the hot topic of every celeb talk show back in the US! Our publicists are probably having a field day trying to control the stinkin rumor!" She was walking out on the balcony of their very luxurious hotel room. Troy sighed, getting up form the bed and following her out wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder.

"Whats wrong you're never this riled up about what people write." Troy said, she stayed silent for a while before answering.

"I just have something on my mind."

"Wanna tell me about it?"

"You probably just laugh" Gabriella said.

"Elle, you know I would never" Troy said.

"Fine, last night I had a dream, I was still being followed around by the parazzi but it was for 'Where are they now' and then there were all of these tabloids with you on the cover saying how you're dating this person and I was just someone to hep your status. I know it was a dream but what if this whole thing ends and my career does down the drain. And what if you-

"Hey, you know that would never happen, you are the most talented person I've ever known, your career's not going anywhere. And for the other part of your dream," Troy paused truning her around, and pulling her into one of his earth shattering kisses.

"It will never happen, I love you way too much, and let me just add this, Troy Bolton is whipped" Gabriella gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry I overreacted, it wasnt even that big"

"Yes it was, if it upsetted(word?) you then it was big." Troy said.

**_Well I just wanted to show that Gabriella was vunerable, please review because I don't want to waste my time continuing if no one is even taking a minute to review._**

**_Oh and I have a question: Should Troy propose to Gabriella now or later?_**


	16. This time next year

**DISCLAIMER: **Do you think I really have enough money to own HSM? Well I don't own anything except any characters, or places that I made up.

* * *

"Dinner was amazing Troy." Gabriella said, he had taken them away from tourist places and to a resturant where naither had to worry about paprazzi hiding in the bushing. Troy had even paid for the whole outside of the resturant to be only for them to have diner under the stars. 

"Only the best for you, so ya up for dessert?" Troy asked.

"Sure, whats good" Gabriella said as she started looking at the dessert menu.

"Monsieur, madam, Êtes vous prêt pour le dessert(are you ready for dessert)?" The waiter asked. Since Gabriella couldn't speak or understand any other language besides english, Troy ordered for them, he could speak english, a little bit of Italian since his Italian grandparents had taught him when he was younger and he could also speak french since he took it in high school.

"oui le special d'enclenchement(yes, the engagement special). " He said, the waitor nodded and returned inside, letting the chef know then giving him the engagement ring that Troy had given him without Gabriella knowing. It was a simple yet extremely expensive ring worth a little over 3 million dollars, gorgeous white gold with tiny pink diamonds encrusted in the middle part of the band, white/colorless diamonds on the side and a beautiful asssher cut white/colorless diamond to finish the ring off(sounds complicated but just use ur imagination).

"I probably already said this but you look even more beautiful tonight then you normally do." Troy said making Gabriella blush.

"Troy, stop. I'm not that good looking" Gabriella said.

"Yes you are, you know I love you right?"

"Ye-

"More than anything and anybody." Troy said intterupting her as the waitor came out with a dessert plate with cake iced in chocolate frosting and a rose sticking out the top of the cake blown from sugar with the ring on it.

"Troy are y-" She was cut off by Troy taking her hand and talking.

"Gabriella, I've known you since we were five and trust me, not a day goes by that I don't thank god for that. Those few years where we did sepperate were the worst years of my life but when I met you again, as cheesy as it sounds my prayers were answered. You are the most caring, talented, smart, and amazingly beautiful person I've ever met, inside and out. You're were my first love and will always be my only." He paused, getting down on one knee and taking the ring off the dessert and held it up to her, Gabriella now had tears streaming down her face.

"Will you marry me?" Those four little words that Gabriella dreamed of hearing was now real. She was speechless, and could only give him a teary smile and nodding, Troy grinned slipping the promise ring off her finger and just liek his promise he slid the engagement ring on it its place.

Gabriella wipped her tears away after the ring from on and pulled Troy off the ground, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you Troy, Yes of course I'll marry you" She said kissing him, Troy smiled into the kiss.

* * *

**Here comes the bride!**

First comes the baby then after the baby you see if the relationship will work, then you move in, THEN you get engaged and married. Seems like thats the 'thing' in tinsel town now. But some stars like to keep it traditional and follow the song, you know what we're talking about.

"First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a Gabi with a baby carriage!"

You've read it hear first folks, Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez are engaged! Miss Montez, soon to be Bolton was spotted at the Titanic Paris DVD release with her co-star and now fiance Troy Bolton sporting a very expensive looking ring in place of her love-ship ring. Now even though neither stars or their reps have confirmed the engagement, we're pretty sure its not just a nice gift. A closer look at the ring reveal that its worth over atleast 2 million dollars. Wonder if they'll get a prenup?

7+ pics of The soon to be Mrs. Bolton and her bling!

* * *

"I can't believe you guys are engaged! And that rock!" Sharpay exclaimed as they were going shopping with Logan for some of his clothes. 

"Yeah" Gabriella said dreamily looking at the ring, then snapped out of it and continued looking at the little shorts and shirts with Sharpay.

---

"Momma, why I get too much clothes?" Logan asked as the clothes were rung up.

"Because for the next to months mommy and daddy will be really busy and might not have time to get more clothes" Sahrapy answered as she gave the saleslady her credit card.

"Ready?" Gabriella asked, as they approched the door already seeing the flashes, the paps had been on her even more then usual because they wanted pictures of the engagement ring.

"Gabriella!!"

"Where's Troy!?"

"Are you guys engaged!?"

"Are you pregnant!?"

"Give us a smile!"

"Please just one smile!"

Gabriella lead Sharpay and Logan to her car not smiling under her oversized sunglasses.

"I don't know how youa nd Troy deal with it" Sharpay sad once they were on the road.

"Honestly I don't either. He seems to just ignore and act like they're not their but I just wanna smack them for always being in my face."

"Well don't, I don't think anyone wnats to read 'Celeb gone mad! Attacks the paps!' That would be bad."

"I guess. Well we're here" Gabrilla said.

"Bye Gabi!!!" Logan exlcaimed loudly.

"Bye Log, bye Shar. Say hi to Zeke and Bailey for me" Gabriella siad she had given Logan Bailey because her schedule was so busy and the dog stayed over at the Baylor's house alot.

* * *

**We'll give em 3 months**

The news is spreading like wild fire about 25 year old, actor Troy Bolton proposing to his never confirmed girlfriend of 7 months, super sensation, 24 year old Gabriella Montez. The young couple who have said they've known each other since both were five and seem to be madly in love. But as history tell us young couples never last in hollywood. Boltona nd Montez have already broken up once because of the long distance, so we'll give their enagement 3 months to last. If they do eventually get married, hopefully they'll get a prenup because by this time next year we'll be saying Troyella no more.

**_How mean of the article. Anyways I have no idea what to write next to the next update might be a while unless you guys have ideas. Review and I'll love you! lol_**


	17. Drew

**Disclaimer: **Do you think I really have enough money to own HSM? Well I don't. I do own any characters, or places that I made up.

* * *

**Finally!!**

Hollywood's hottest couple has finally admitted they're dating and engaged...for $700,000 dollars. But don't worry the money all went to the Susan B. Komen breast cancer foundation, which helps with the disease that also took Gabriella's mother's life. People Magazine paid the higgest amount to get the exclusive scoop on Troyella. Mr. and soon to be Mrs. Bolton, who are rumored to have recently bought a 37 million dollar mansion,(more info in magazine), gave People's magazine an interview and no questions were off limits, they also did an exclusive photoshoot as a couple not just friends. Now all the break up rumors can stop and just let the future Mr. and Mrs. Bolton be. The Troyella edition of People mag. hits stores next month.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella made their way out the little cafe and through the massive cowd of paparazzi, who knew going to eat lunch was like going to the Grammys. 

"I'm starting to think going public with our relastionship was a bad idea" Troy said once they were on the road driving back to their new mansion.

"No, really?" Gabriella said sarcastically, not in a nice way either. But Troy, being the patient one dealt with it, but lately his patience was quickly running out.

"Can you drive faster!?" Gabriella snapped.

"I can't! The light's red!" Troy snapped back, he was getting thin.

"Well now its not!!" Gabriella yelled harshly.

"Would you stop being a bitch!?" Oh yeah patience was long out the window.

"Excuse me? I am not a bitch!"

"Well you're acting like one!" Troy yellled.

"Shut the hell up Bolton! Fuck you!" Gabriella screamed, but immidiately covered her mouth. "Tr-

"If thats how you feel" Troy said slightly shaking his head, grasping the wheel tighter and not looking at her. Gabriella felt like the meanest/stupidest person in the world. The look in his eyes told you everything, why was she acting like this? Anyone would've been happy to be engaged to a guy like Troy but here she was yelling at him for no reason at all.

For the rest of the ride you could've cut the tension with a knife. Once they reached the mansion Troy got out and walked to the front door without saying a word or even glancing at her.

"You are such an idiot Gabriella" She said sighing as she watched him go in the front door, Gabriella soon got out and did the same.

---

For the rest of the day both tried to ignor each other but that was kinda hard to do even though their house was giagantic. Gabriella wanted to say sorry but her pride was too big and boy was she stubborn.

"Where are you going?" She asked, speaking to her fiance for the first time since they got home.

"You obviously don't want to see me right now so I'm sleeping in one of the guest rooms." Troy said and kept on carrying his pillow and blanket.

"Troy stop you know I didn't mean it." Gabriella said.

"You sure sounded like it" Troy said.

"I was just having a bad day" Gabriella said.

"Then tell me whats wrong." Troy siad

"I can't" Gabriella whispered weakly.

"If you can't tell me then why are even engaged?" Troy said harshly, one little fight was blown way out of porportion. Gabriella now had tears falling, this was all her fault.

"I'm sorry" Gabriella said weakly before going to their bedroom and just breaking down. She was crying so hard Gabriella didn't notice or hear the door open and Troy get on the bed.

"Hey, hey don't cry" He said pulling her to him and letting Gabriella calm down, rubbing her back soothingly.

"I'm sorry Troy, for yelling like that" Gabriella said into now his tearstained shirt.

"Its fine everyone has there days, I overreacted" Troy said but Gabriella shook her head.

"No I'm the one being bitchy, I'd understand if you wnated to cal off the engagement" Gabriella siad she looked like she was aobut to burst into tears again.

"No, baby girl I love you never in a million years would I call it off" Troy said.

"I love you too" Gabriella said kissing him before they layed down together, but they didn't go to sleep.

"Now can you tell me whats wrong?" Troy asked softly while stroking her hair.

"I'm just sick of it. Back then never in a million years would I have ever thought about regretting this whole singing thing and now I just don't know what to think. Everywhere we go people are taking pictures, screaming out questions, and judging. The other day I read an article and people were betting when we're gonna split up. Its just this whole hollywood thing." Gabriella said her eyes distant like she was picturing what life was like without the spotlight.

"Hey do you love me?"

"Is that even a question? More then anything." Gabriella answered.

"Do you love singing and performing?" Troy asked.

"Ever since I could talk"

"Then thats all you need, don't worry aobut what they say."

* * *

**Gabriella, why the hush hush?**

So we all know our favorite singing sensation is engaged to Hollywood's number one leading man, Troy Bolton. Before being the other half of the highly publicised relationship miss Montez was the one that told everything like it was, and it didn't if she was asked about how nmuch she liked someone or if the food was good, Gabriella also gave you the real deal. Here's some quotes that many may remember:

_"I'm sorry but the food probably the worst plate of spagetti I've had and will ever have" -on food at Roma's in LA._

_"Their stupid, I don't personally know them but from what they're doing I think those people are stupid. If you have money to go around partying everynight without having work the next day, then you have enough money to hire someone to drive you home when you're drunk" -on Lindsay and Paris being taken in for DUI arrest._

So all of the sudden why the hush hush on her relationship? Nowadays when asked, Gabriella responds with something along the lines of "I don't love talkin about my personal life" even in the supposed to be revealling issue of People's Miss Montez and her beau Mr. Bolton, gave answers that weren't very detailed. People close to the couple say that both want to keep their relationship and soon their marriage to be as normal as possible...eh good luck on that Troyella. BTW be sure to catch Gabriella's performance on the Idol finale this Sunday!

20+ pics below of cutest Troyella moments!

* * *

"Ready?" Troy asked, as the car came to the stop, they were going to the American Idol finale where Gabriella was scheduled to perform. 

"As ready as I'll ever be" Gabriella said as their was a knock on the door then the driver opened it. Troy stepped out first, holding a hand out for Gabriella. The media/paps all started yelling their names as soon as Gabriella and Troy started walking on the carpet, both dressed causully since this wasn't an huge award show.

"Over here Troy!!"

"Gabriella smile!!"

"Troyella!!"

"Troyella!! Look!!"

---

_"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, _

_the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star,_

_He's the song in the car I keep singin, don't know why I do._

_He's the time taken up_

_but there's not enough_

_and he's all that I need to to fall into_

_Drew looks at me..._

_I_ _fake a smile so he won't see..."_

The room exploded into appluse and cheers as Gabriella finished performing on of her classic, 'Teardrops on my guitar' written when she was only 13 about Troy but she changed the name.

"Gabriella Montez, everyone! How are you feeling?" Ryan asked.

"Great, I mean its good to perform back where I started." Gabriella said.

"Now ever since this hit has been out I've not asked this question but who's Drew?" The audience ooed.

"Drew is a made up guy, I wrote the song about soemone but I didn't want to use his name so Drew it was." Gabriella said.

"Well Gabriella thank you for coming tonight, enjoy the rest of the show. Give it up one more time for Gabriella Montez!!" Ryan said and the room cheered as Gabriella gave a little wave before wlaking backstage.

**Guess what? OK mag. reports that V won't be in HSM3 because of the scandal. They apperently believe that if Zac's in it then the movie will be fine...I doubt that, its prob. just a lie and besides if V doesn't do the movie Zac prob won't either.**

**_Anyways, just wanted to tell you that. Um if you're wondering why I write those tabloids articles in the story, its cause I want to make it different and not bore you with ten chapters describing everything. Well review please!!!_**


	18. I'll be 88 you'll be 89

**DISCLAIMER: **Do you think I really have enough money to own HSM? Well I don't own anything except any characters, or places that I made up.

* * *

It was December15, one day before the wedding of one of the most highly publicized couple ever. Yep Troy and Gabriella were finally gonna get married! The wedding was taking in Italy at a giagantic villa that Troy and Gabriella had rented out for a week costing them $700,000 not only for the place but also for the secrurity. They didn't wnat any picutres tapes or details of the wedding to be leaked, and everyone had to sign a confidenality agreement. Of course their family and close friend were going(yes they have friends other then Shar and Zeke I just don't feel like writing about them) but their were also some big names that they knew and were friends with were coming too. It was gonna be a winter wedding at night like Gabriella always dreamed of. 

"By this time tomorrow we'll be Mr. and Mrs. Bolton" Troy said, as they laid closely, Gabriella tracing random patterns on his abs.

"Gabriella Marie Bolton. I love it"

* * *

"OMG!!! I'm getting married!!!" Gabriella exclaimed nervously, even thoguh the actual ceramony wasn't till that night. 

"Ella you have got to calm down or else by the time you actually have to walk down the ailse. Here entertain yourself and calm down" Sharpay siad handing Gabriella a whole knitting set before rushing off.

"Its better then nothing" Gabriella sighed opening the knitting book since she had no idea how to. Sharpay and Troy's parents made sure she wasn't doing anything insiting they would take care of everything, and she wasn't allowed to see Troy till the ceramony either.

"Gabriella, guess wha- wow you must've been bored" Sharpay said noticing the long scarft like thing that Gabriella had somehow mangaed to knit.

"Anyways...whats up?" Gabriella asked.

"Well you know how for your wedding you're supposed to get something old, new, borrowed and blue? Well I have some old friends here who have your something old!" Sharpay said excitedly as a very familiar person stepped into the room.

"Taylor!!" Gabriella exclaimed giving her a hug, they spent twenty minutes catching up before Sharpay got a little impatient.

"Tay, I think you forgot about the something old"

"Oh right! Gabi, when you moved to LA, your mom gave me and Shar this asking us to give it to you on your wedding day, just incase she couldn't be there. Loretta said it was past down from her grandmother to your grandma then to your mom and now to you. Happy wedding day" Taylor said opening a red velvet box that had a gorgeous but simple pair of diamond studs. Gabriella looked like she was about to cry, so Sharpay decided to change the subject.

"Here you can put them on while we show you the rest of the stuff." Sharpay said.

"Here's a baby blue garter, it has G. M. B. on it for Gabriella Marie Bolton" Sharpay said.

"A hankerchief borrowed from Laura(Troy's mom if you forgot), she carried it on her wedding day" Taylor said.

"And your something new should-

KNOCK KNOCK

"Perfect!" Sharpay opened the dressing room door and went out before slipping back in and handing Gabriella a black velvet box.

"From the groom" She said, Gabriella smiled taking the box and opening it, a note slipped out.

_Elle,_

_What you're about to read is probably gonna sound really cheesy, but hey a guy's in love. They say your supposed to get soemthing old, new, borrowed, and blue and your wedding day. The something new as may or may not already know means optimism for the future. Hopefully we'll grow old and gray together watching our kids grow up and get married. I know you already have something new, from your dress to your veil but here's a little somthing extra. I love you more then any words can ever describe. _

_XOXO,_

_Troy _

_P.S. See you soon!_

Troy had given her a simple yet elegant and beautiful diamond bracelet, that matched the earrings from her mother.

---

"Stay calm, he's not gonna leave you. He's not gonna leave you. He's not gonna leave you. He's..." Gabriella kept on saying the same thing voer and over and over again while her hair was being finished up.

"Oh my gosh" Sharpay breathed.

"Gabi you look amazing" Taylor said as Gabriella came out the sepperate dressing room with her gorgeous Vera Wang gown and brown hair flowing with her veil on, in other words Troy was gonna drop dea when he saw her.

"Girls its time for you to come out here. My, Gabriella you look stunning darling" Laura.

"Thanks" Gabriella said smiling nervously as Sharpay and Taylor lef the room leaving her and Laura alone.

"Don't be nervous." Laura said before leaving.

"Don't be nervous" Gabriella repeated taking a deep breath before grabbing the bouque of white and red roses.

"Wow, we might have to call an ambulance for Troy when he sees you" Jack said with a smile.

"I hope not" Gabriella said as Jack held out an elbow.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, thanks again for walking me down" Gabriella said.

"You've been like a daughter to me and Laura all theses years its time we make it official." Jack said as the music was signalled to start and the doors slowly opened the door revealing to Gabriella all the people. All eyes were on her but hers were on the guy standing at the alter by their friends. The setting could've been more romantic, the wall where the alter was, was all glass so it was gorgeous out easpecially since the snow was falling.

"Hey" Troy whispered, taking her hadn in his.

"Hi" Gabriella whispered as they turned their atttention to the pastor who said some junk, before havign them recite their vows.

"I Troy Michael Bolton take you Gabriella Marie Montez to be my wife. To be the one I share all my laughs, joys and myba even tears with. Elle, I fell in love with you way back when we were tiny little kids and I never stopped nor will I ever stop. You make me happy with just simple smile or when you laugh. I promise to always honor, cherish, and protect you. To share the good, bad and ugly. You are the only person I would ever want to sneak from the paps with, but most of all, I love you more than life itself." Troy said moving his hand up to wipe a tear on her cheek.

"I Gabriella Marie Montez take you Troy Michael Bolton to be my husband. Troy, ever since we were little kids you've always been like a knight in shining armor to me, whether if it was comfroting me when I had those nightmares after my dad died to sticking up for me saying my dreams weren't stupid. I fell, I fell hard and I probably won't be getting up any time soon since each day I spend with you I love you more. They say fairytales don't happen and life isn't one but as corny as it sounds, I'm getting the happy ever after. I love you."

"Rings please" The pastor said and Zeke handed him the ring. Troy and Gabriella took turns putting them on each other.

"You may now kiss the bride."

---

"And now we have a special performance from the bride." Everyone was surprised even the wedding planner, who knew exactly what was gonna happen. Slowly the lights lowered and a single spotlight shown on Gabriella who was sitting with her guitar. After the ceremony and dances, she had changed into another white dress that was more coctail-ish yet still elegant.

_"She said, I was eight and you were nine _

_I looked at you like the stars that shined _

_In the sky, the pretty lights _

_And our mamas used to joke about the two of us _

_Growing up and falling in love and our friends all smiled _

_And we rolled our eyes and said oh my my my _

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree _

_Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me _

_You never did, you never did _

_Take me back when our world was one block wide _

_I dared you to kiss me, then told you to never try _

_Just two kids, you and I... _

_Oh my my my my _

_I was sixteen when suddenly_

_I wasn't that little girl you used to see _

_But your eyes still shined like pretty lights _

_And our mamas used to joke about the two of us _

_They always believed we'd fall in love _

_And our friends all smiled and we rolled our eyes _

_And said oh my my my... _

_Take me back to the tabloids we turned up _

_All of them saying we broke up but all I needed is you next to me _

_Take me back to the time we had our first real fight _

_The yelling name then kissing goodnight _

_Didn't even last til the morning light _

_Oh my my my my _

_A few years had gone and come around _

_We were sitting at that spot in town _

_And you looked at me, got down on one knee _

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle _

_The whole world knew and your mama cried _

_You said I do and I did too _

_Take me home where we met so many years before _

_We'll rock our babies on that very front porch _

_After all this time,You and I _

_I'll be eighty-eight you'll be eighty-nine_

_I'll still look at you like the stars that shine _

_In the sky, oh my my my..._

_

* * *

_

**_Well that was kind of a boring chapter. But review anyways. Oh and before I forget..._**

Happy birthday to you

Happy birthday to you

Happy birthday dear Zac!

Happy birthday to you!!

**_haha, if you didn't know today(10/18) is Zac's b-day!_**


	19. Happy Holidays

**_DISCLAIMER: _**I own nothing cept the original characters, places, ect.

* * *

Hey guys! Well its getting pretty close to Christmas, so I made all of you(my readers) a Christmas Card!! You can see it in my profile. Leave a review and tell me if you like it! Happy Holidays!! 


End file.
